El Comienzo Del Fin Dying Light
by PhamTom-Anthi-Crist-XD
Summary: esta aventura se trata de nuestro amigo Humphrey que esta en un ciudad plagada de infectados solo el y su amigo Kyle Crane podrán Encontrar La Cura para la infección y Humphrey encontra a una persona especial pero algo no los deja estar juntos
1. El Comienzo Del Fin Dying Light

**Hola Quiero Comenzar Diciendo Que Esta Es Mi Primera Historia a si Que Ojala Les Guste Se tratara Sobre el Juego Llamado Dying Light Y un Poco De Alpha y Omega **

Normal

Era un día tranquilo me levante normal cuando estaba de camino a salir con mis amigos me empezó a dar un dolor de cabeza varias imágenes se formaron en mi cabeza de repente me acorde de algo mi amigos estaban muertos por una extraña infección que había arrasado con el país de repente escuche algo me oculte cerca cuando veo entrar a un lobo (Descripción del lobo al Final del capítulo) decidí abalanzarme contra el dejándolo tirando en el suelo

Estaba buscando a Humphrey cuando alguien se abalanzo contra mi cuando estaba en el suelo vi que era Humphrey decidí decirle , que te pasa amigo no me reconoces dije aun tirado en el suelo

Humphrey: quien eres como conoces mi nombre le dije

No me reconoces soy yo tu amigo Kyle Crane que te paso pareces muy confundido

Crane: veo que si te afecto el virus que mal le dije triste

Humphrey: que virus le dije confundido

Crane: en verdad no recuerdas nada le dije en forma de pregunta

Humphrey: no le dije aun confundido

Crane:si me dejaras pararme te lo podría explicar le dije en un poco enojado

Humphrey: lo siento le dije riéndome

Crane: bueno déjame explicarte le dije mientras me levantaba

Crane: un día el ejercito de la SAI estaba experimentando con un virus para regenerar las células muertas el día de prueba todo se salió de control el virus escapo pensamos que no pasaría pero a los días empezaron a ver avistamientos de una extrañas criaturas que comían y destruían todo a su paso un día las fuerzas especiales de la SAI respondieron creíamos que todo termino cuando la plaga llego a la ciudad todos empezaron a morir después de unos días toda la ciudad estaba contaminada después de un tiempo el mundo empezó a ser afectado muchos murieron pero tú y tu familia los encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad cuando los trajimos mi superior Harris Brecken me dijo que no nos servirían de nada pero logre convencerlo pero me dijo que tenía que entrenarte cuando terminaste tu entrenamiento ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que llegaron un día nos encargaron una misión conseguir varios suministros cuando los conseguimos era de noche lo cual era malo de noche es mucho más peligroso andar en las calles cuando fuimos perseguidos por una horda de infectados logramos escapar pero de repente note que tenias una herida tu me avías dicho que no era nada malo luego seguimos hasta la base cuando llegamos estaban un poco enfermo cuando de repente te desmayaste cuando el te reviso noto que estabas infectado solo me lo dijo a mi me dijo que tardaría unos meses en prolongare la infección lo cual era raro normalmente tardaría 2 días pero me explico que ere por tu genoma era más fuerte que el de nosotros a sí que lo mantuvimos en secreto hasta encontrar la cura pero me dijo que habría efectos secundarios como pérdida temporal de la memoria o que a lo mejor te sentirías raro con la vista borrosa, pero pensé que sería mentira pero ahora noto que es verdad a si como estamos en este lio le dije molesto .

Humphrey: porque estas molesto le pregunte

Crane: es que solo que todo esto es culpa de SAI pero bueno el pasado es el pasado ahora volvamos al punto vine a buscarte no encargaron una misión importante a sí que acomódate y prepárate para el día de hoy, le dije serio

Humphrey: ok nos vemos más tarde, le dije

Al rato ya estaba listo cuando Salí vi que estaba en una torre cuando de repente vi a crane

Crane: estás listo para la misión, le dije muy seria mente

Humphrey: vi que estaba muy serio a sí que decidí preguntarle qué pasa, le dije un poco preocupado

Crane: no pasa solo que esto es muy importante podría ser una oportunidad para encontrar la cura, le dije en tono alegre

Humphrey: que bien le dije, alegremente

Crane: estás listo

Humphrey: si estoy listo

Salimos cuando estábamos en la calle todo estaba muy calmado me dirigí a crane y le pregunte que no avía infectados

Crane: si los hay pero son muy torpes los atrae los ruidos fuertes a sí que hice sonar la alarma de la estación de bomberos eso los debería distraer por un largo rato

Humphrey: ok

Llegamos al lugar donde era la misión era un viejo edificio que estaba a punto de colapsar

Humphrey: seguro que no hay otra forma de encontrar la cura, le dije preocupado

Crane: me reí y le dije no así que tendremos que subir y prepárate no uses armas de fuego usa el machete kukri que está en tu mochila, le dije en tono serio

Humphrey: pero podemos usar nuestras garras para matarlos o no, le dije

Crane: si porque sería un método de infección por que nuestras garras se quedarían impregnada con la sangre de los infectados y eso sería peligroso, le dije

Humphrey: mmmmm ok ya entendí, le dije

Crane: bueno no perdamos tiempo entremos, le dije en tono serio

**¿Qué pasara con nuestros héroes logaran salir vivos? ¿Humphrey recuperara la memoria? lo veremos en el próximo capitulo **

**No olviden escribir de mi historia si les gusto mándenme un mensaje así que gracias por leer cuídense**


	2. La extraña fijura

**Esta es la segunda parte de mi historia ojala les guste**

**Normal**

Entramos al edifico con mucho cuidado de no alertar a nadie al rato notamos una puerta que estaba sellada Humphrey y yo dijimos que estaba demasiado asegurada para un edificio como este al tratar de abrir la puerta nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano pero a Humphrey se le ocurrió una idea

Humphrey: porque no buscamos la llave asumo que como hay infectados alguno de ellos tuvo que ser el guardia de la puerta, le dije

Crane: que buena idea como no se me ocurrió, le dije

Humphrey: empecemos cerca y con silencio, le dije en tono bajo

Crane: ok, le dije también en tono bajo

De repente escuchamos un ruido fuimos a ver qué Hera cuando llegamos al lugar del ruido vimos a un montón de infectados note que uno tenía la llave de la puerta

Crane: Humphrey mira al de la derecha al fondo tiene la llave, le dije en tono bajo

Humphrey: ya lo vi pero como nos acercamos, le dije entono bajo también

Crane: creo que tengo una idea, le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: no me gusta esa sonrisa, me dije preocupado

Crane: este es el plan lanza esta bengala y ellos irán a buscarla cuando no estén rápidamente acabamos con ellos rápidamente entiendes, le dije serio y en tono muy bajo

Humphrey: entiendo, le dije en tono bajo

Crane: aun recuerdas las técnicas de pelea verdad

Humphrey: solo me acuerdo de algunas pero de los demás nada, le dije

Crane: ojala te acuerdes de las importantes, dije preocupado

Cuando Humphrey lanzo la bengala los infectados fueron asía ella rápidamente saque el cuchillo kukri que tenia guardado rápidamente nos lanzamos asía ellos uno por uno fuimos acabando no ellos cortándole la cabella cuanto todos estaban muertos buscamos en los cuerpos la llave cuando la encontramos nos fuimos corriendo a la puerta de repente sentimos un temblor

Crane: creo que el edificio se irá abajo, le dije mientras corría

Humphrey: QUE, le dije gritando

Crane: corramos rápido, le dije

Cuando llegamos a la puerta usamos la llave cuando la abrimos vimos un disco de información y varias armas de fuego alrededor tomados el disco y algunas armas al salir del edifico vimos como se desplomo en frente nuestro

Humphrey: vives esto todos los días Crane, le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento

Crane: normalmente es mucho pero, le dije con cansancio

Al llegar a la base vimos a Harris cuando se volteo y nos dijo

Harris: veo que llegaron con el disco, le dije mientras me reia

Crane: que están gracioso, pregunte confundido

Harris: es que ese disco aunque es importante yo iba a mandar a otro equipo a buscarlo pero ustedes se fueron antes de decirles, les dije riendo

Crane: pero nos hubieras dicho mucho antes el edifico de desplomo casi morimos, le dije enojado

Harris: bueno no nos alteremos consiguieron el disco o no, les dije

Humphrey: si lo conseguimos, le dije mientras le mostraba el disco

Harris: que bien lo llevare con el bueno pueden ir a descansar esta asiendo de noche, les dije mientras me iba

Humphrey: valla cuantas horas han pasado, le dije

Crane: como 3 horas, le dije

Humphrey: bueno nos vemos mañana Crane, le dije feliz

Crane: adiós pero solo una pregunta, le dije antes de irme

Humphrey: cual, le dije confundido

Crane: aun crees que soy tu amigo, le dije

Humphrey: aunque no te recuerde me pareces un muy buen lobo bueno adiós quiero ir a dormir, le dije con un bostezo

Crane: adiós, le dije mientras me iba

Crane: valla aunque no me recuerde me sorprende que aun me tome como amigo, dije mientras llegaba a mi cuarto

Me arres coste y me dormí

Sueño de Humphrey

Estaba en la base pero no vi a nadie de repente encontré un collar al verlo muchos fragmentos de recuerdos llegaron me desperté respirando fuertemente mientras miraba a mi alrededor

Humphrey: solo fue una pesadilla mejor me acuesto, dije mientras me iba

Cuando de repente escuche un ruido cuando salgo veo una figura negra no pude verle la cara pero cuanto me tono se fue corriendo cuando lo perdí de vista me pregunte que era eso me fui a acostar pensando en lo que vi hasta que me quede dormido

Normal

Escuche una alarma sonar y me pare de inmediato cuando veo a Crane y le pregunte que pasa

Crane: alguien se infiltro en la base de datos ayer en la noche y robo información valiosa, le dije

Humphrey: me acorde de la figura que vi en la noche, dije pensando

Crane: note a Humphrey pensativo y le pregunte qué pasa, le dije en tono serio

Humphrey: no nada descuida, dije nervioso

Crane: lo vi nervioso y le pregunte no viste nada raro en la noche, le dije

Humphrey: E-e-e- no porque preguntas, le dije nervioso

Crane: lo vi muy nervioso pero decidí dejarlo en paz, ok pero si ves algo avísame, le dije en tono serio.

**¿Qué abra sido esa extraña figura que vio Humphrey?**

**¿Humphrey le dirá a Crane lo que paso?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Quiero decirles que esta historia no está basada en el juego original no quiero copiarme del juego así que a lo mejor verán cosas del juego y cosas que no son del juego no olviden decirme si les gusto gracias por leer les deseo lo mejor**


	3. Conociendo amigos

**AQUÍ Mi Tercer Capitulo **

**Ojala Lo Disfruten**

**Normal**

Me fui caminando cuando me encontré con una loba de pelaje dorado note que estaba sanando y revisando a los heridos decidí acercarme cuando la vi le dije hola cómo te llamas

Ahora no niño estoy ocupada hay muchos lobos heridos y algunos infectados no te go tiempo de hablar

Me sentí despreciado así que me acerque y le dije

Humphrey: discúlpeme pero solo quiero saber su nombre he perdido la memoria a sí que quiero conocer a algunos lobos de aquí

Bueno pero solo cinco minutos tengo que cuidar a los heridos

Humphrey: cómo te llamas dime, le pregunte

Me llamo eve y tú debes ser Humphrey verdad, le dije

Humphrey: como lo saber acaso Crane te dijo, le dije confundido

Eve: veo que de verdad perdiste la memoria aquí todo el mundo te conoce eras el lobo mas social de aquí, le dije feliz

Humphrey: enserio veo que fue malo perder la memoria y otra cosa usted tiene pareja no lo dijo de mal gusto pero e visto a muchos lobos sin pareja, le dije

Eve: no estoy con mi compañero winston y bueno mis 2 hijas lilly y Kate aunque mi hija Kate se unió a las fuerzas de SAI lo cual nos puso muy triste a todos, le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: note que toque un tema personal, perdón no sabía en verdad lo siento, le dije

Eve: no te preocupes bueno me tengo que ir a atenderá los enfermos chao Humphrey

Humphrey: adiós cuídese, le dije con alegría

Mientras tanto con Crane Y Harris

Crane: quien se abra infiltrado en el centro de información aun no sabemos nada, le dije con decepción

Harris: no importa revise el sistema de seguridad y encontré el video pero no se le podía ver la cara estaba tapada pero sabemos que Hera de la corporación SAI, también vi a Humphrey porque no le preguntas sobre eso

Crane: sí señor, le dije con seriedad

Mientras tano Humphrey salió a dar un pase por la calles

Fui a dar un paseo por los techos para que no vieran los infectados pero de repente cuando salte a un techo una bisagra se salió y termino asiendo mucho ruido Salí corriendo pero de repente dos infectados se me abalanzaron logre quitármelo de encima saque el kukri que tenía cuando uno de los infectados salto sobre mi aproveche ice un salto y termine cortándole la cabeza cuando el otro venia rodé a un lado luego salte sobre para córtale sus piernas el infectado trataba de alcanzarme arrastrándose por el suelo cuando le clave el kukri en la cabeza escuche a mas viniendo por un lado cuando los vi Salí corriendo hasta que llegue a un lugar cerca del lago de repente vi a algunos soldados de la corporación SAI

Humphrey: que estarán asiendo aquí, me pregunte

Price: lleven las cajas al camión el jefe espera esos suministros

Sí señor, dijeron los lobos

Price: Kate ven de inmediato, le dijo

Kate: que necesita señor, le dije en tono serio

Price: estamos siendo vigilados encárgate de eso lobo hazlo sufrir y pregúntale donde está el disco y después ases lo que quieras con el entiendes, le dije en tono muy serio

Kate: si señor lo haré de inmediato, le dije

Humphrey: note que la loba se fue cuando la perdí de vista me dije a mi mismo mejor me voy no quiero que me encuentren, dije nervioso

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude cuando fui detenido por una loba quien eres le pregunte

Soy Kate asesina de elite en las fuerzas SAI

Humphrey: valla que lindo nombre, le dije coqueteando

Kate: no intentes coquetear con migo, dije furiosa

Humphrey: se enojo la asesina, le dije mientras me reía

Kate: es suficiente, dije muy moletas

Salí corriendo para que no me alcanzara pero era muy rápida de repente se me ocurrió usar a los infectados baje de los techos asiendo mucho ruido poco a poco una horda de infectados persiguiéndome cuando eran suficientes me voltee y corrí a la dirección contraria

Kate: no intentes jugar con migo, dije aun molesta

Corrí detrás del cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo

Vi me estaba a punto de alcanzarme cuando está a punto de ser atrapo en la horda de infectados use el gancho para ir a un tejado Kate ISO lo mismo pero en otro tejado por suerte estábamos en los barrios bajos y la única forma de alcanzarme era dando la vuelta en la horda de infectados

Kate: maldito infeliz ese era su plan el jefe estará muy molesto, dije mientras me IVA

Humphrey: vi como se fue cuando de repente llego un pensamiento en mí será que esa loba estará sola, no es tiempo de pensar en eso aun tengo que ir a la base está oscureciendo cuando llegue vi a Crane esperándome

Crane Humphrey tengo que hablar de un tema importante, le dije en tono serio

Humphrey: de quera hablar Crane, dije pensativo

**¿Humphrey le dirá la verdad a Crane?**

**¿Tendrá el valor suficiente para hablar con la loba Kate?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Quiero informar que a lo mejor no seré tan puntual subiendo los capítulos pero ago lo que puedo gracias por leer cuídense todos**


	4. Los Sentimientos Ocultos Parte 1

**Aquí El cuarto capitulo**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Normal**

Estaba caminado con Crane para saber de lo que quería hablar pero no dejaba de pensar en esa loba Kate era la más hermosa loba que vi en mi vida quisiera estar junto a ella pero ella es le corporación SAI

Crane: bueno Humphrey aquí estamos quiero decirte que las cámaras de seguridad el día que robaron los archivos la cámara te detecto dime que asías despierto e esa hora

Humphrey: bueno estaba durmiendo cuando tuve una pesadilla cuando me desperté de mi pesadilla estaba muy alterado cuando me IVA a volver a dormir escuche un ruido cuando salgo a ver vi una figura negra pero cuando se cuenta que la estaba viendo se fue de inmediato

Crane: mire a Humphrey y le dije, bueno eso lo explica pero dime que sueño tuviste por que estabas tan alterado

Humphrey: es porque en mi sueño estaba en mi casa cuando de repente encuentro un collar en ese momento una montón de fragmentos de recuerdo vinieron a mi

Crane: mire a Humphrey, a lo mejor eras tú tratando de recordar, le dije con felicidad

Humphrey: tienes razón oye quiere ir a cazar infectados un rato, le dije con alegría

Crane: claro amigo vamos, le dije también con alegría

Mientras tanto en las corporaciones SAI

Price: como que se te escapo, dije gritando con ira

Kate: perdóneme señor pero fue muy listo lo perdí entre una horda de infectados, le dije

Price: eso no es excusa quien sabe lo que escucho ese lobo tendré que acudir a otra persona, dije lleno de ira

Kate: pero señor

Price: nada ya no quiero excusas tienes suerte que aun me eres útil tus encantos son muy útil hoy en día ahora largo de aquí, dije furioso

Kate: enseguida señor, dije con miedo

Price: ese lobo es listo enviare un espía para ver que traman el mejor que conozco Roach

Roach: para que me querrá el jefe, dije mientras llegaba

Price: qué bueno que llegaste, dije en tono sombrío

Price: necesito que te encargues de un lobo que te infiltres en su base y lo mates

Roach: pero señor Kate es mejor Luchadora que yo,

Price: si pero tú eres mejor en sigilo Kate fallo ahora tráeme la cabeza de ese Lobo ENTIENDES, le dije gritando y enojado

Roach: si señor entiendo, dije con miedo

Fui corriendo cuando llegue vi a los lobos asiendo guardia por suerte tenía un plan me ise el herido enfrente de ellos

Tenemos que ayudarlo cuando los alcanzamos le peguntamos que te paso

Roach: fui atacado por lobos de la SAI, dije tosiendo

Llevémoslo adentro cuándo lo llevamos adentro lo llevamos con Eve cuando llegamos le dijimos que este lobo estaba mal herido y necesita atención medica

Eve: de inmediato abrí espacio pónganlo aquí , les dije

Ok

Eve: váyanse necesita espacio, les dije

Si señora

Eve: qué raro este lobo no tiene tantas heridas, decía cuando de repente sentí un golpe en la nuca

Roach: listo ahora a esconder el cuerpo hasta que despierte y encontrar a ese lobo y matarlo, dije sombríamente

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la base Crane y Humphrey estaban matando a varios infectados

Crane: que divertido matar a estas es coreas de raza, dije

Humphrey: oye algunas ves fueron lobos comunes le dije

Crane: tienes razón

De repente un infectado ataca a Crane desde atrás vi que Crane estaba en peligro lance el cuchillo kukri clavándolo en la cabeza del infectado

Crane: gracias Humphrey te debo una, le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: de nada todo por un amigo, le dije sonriendo

Crane: significa mucho para mí que tomes como un amigo la última persona buena que vi fue a mi hermano mientras moría por una horda de infectados, dije mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar

Humphrey: vi que empezó a llorar, le dije cálmate perdón por lo que dije sonriendo

Crane: gracias Humphrey, le dije con una sonrisa

Los dos se fueron a la base cuando llegaron Humphrey noto algo raro no veía a Eve por ninguna parte

Humphrey: donde esta Eve, le dije

Crane: debe estar descansando, le dije

Humphrey: creo que tienes razón vámonos a dormir se hace tarde

Crane: claro amigo, le dije feliz

Cada quien se fue a dormir a sus habitaciones mientras que Roach ve que Humphrey se va a su cuarto se escabulle cuando entra ve a Humphrey dormido saca un cuchillo para cortarle la garganta pero de repente se escucho un disparo Humphrey se levanta y ve a Roach pero cuando se cuenta tiene una herida de bala en su pecho

Humphrey: que paso, pregunto confundido pero ve a Crane con un arma

Humphrey: que hiciste, le dije

Crane: cálmate era un asesino que envió Price para eliminarte pero por que a ti, me preguntaba

Humphrey: a lo mejor es que cuando salía caminar por los tejados los vi recogiendo un par de cajas no sabía su contenido pero parecía importante

Crane: eso lo explica que abra en esas cajas mandare un escuadrón de busque para lo averigüé ya podemos dormir en paz, dije mientras me llevaba el cuerpo de Roach

Humphrey: duerme bien Crane, le dije con una sonrisa

De repente me empezó a acodar de esa loba Kate no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no tengo tiempo para eso debemos encontrar la cura me dije a mi mismo.

**¿Humphrey admitirá sus sentimientos asía Kate?**

**¿lograran encontrar la cura?**

**Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Quiero decir que hasta estoy orgulloso de lo que ago. No se si les gusta escriban sus reseñas y díganme y otra cosa a lo mejor esta historia durara entre 40 capítulos**

**cuidense**


	5. Los Sentimientos Ocultos Parte 2

**Aquí el Siguiente Capitulo Los Hago Corto por falta de tiempo Pero prometo que los are mas largos**

**Esta es mi quinta parte disfrútenla**

En la base De los SAI

Estaba enojada Price envió al imbécil de Roach a Matar a ese lobo Estaba furiosa pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ese lobo de repente se me ocurrió una idea ire a ver a Roach a ver como lo ase

Me dirigí a la torre cuando hoy un disparo cuando veo vi que Roach estaba muerto

Kate: se lo merecía ese infeliz, dije alegre

Vi que el lobo Estaba durmiendo me dije a mi misma voy a aprovechar para cortarle la cabeza i llevársela a Price y ganare su confianza de nuevo me acerque lentamente

Vi un reflejo que era esa loba Kate así me hice el dormido cuando estaba cerca me pare i me abalance contra ella dejándola en el suelo

Humphrey: hola hermosa bienes a saludar

Kate: desgraciado suéltame, dije molesta

Humphrey: y que gano yo si te suelto, dije con una sonrisa

Kate: me quede callada

Humphrey: entonces nada bueno llamare a Crane a ver qué hace con tigo

Kate: bueno solo déjame parame, dije molesta

Humphrey: la deje parase , y entonces que me darás ,dije con una sonrisa

Kate: cállate no tengo que darte, dije gritando luego me abálense contra el

Humphrey: me agache y me puse encima de ella otra vez i le dije entonces que me darás o llamo a Crane

Kate: vi que era una batalla perdida estaba muy cansada, bueno dime que quieres, dije algo molesta

Humphrey: vamos a matar algunos infectados, dije con un sonrisa

Kate: estás loco es de noche todo es más peligroso a esta hora, dije molesta

Humphrey: pero estaremos los dos a sí que tenemos más probabilidades de salir vivos o mejor llamo a Crane, dije riéndome

Kate: no no bueno vamos, dije con un gruñido

Ambos salimos cuando estábamos vi el montón de infectados valla no mentías

Kate: claro que no yo he estado varias veces pero he salido con vida de suerte

Humphrey: genial entonces no hay problemas, dije con una sonrisa

Empezamos a caminar matando a todo infectado que veíamos de repente Kate se paro y le dije que pasa

Kate: vi que se preocupada por mi pero no le di importancia, es que estamos cerca de la casa de un amigo el cual tiene un par de suministros que necesitó, dije calmadamente

Humphrey: vi que estaba más calmada i le dije entonces vamos, le dije con un sonrisa

Kate: de repente me alegre pero trate de no mostrarlo, bueno vamos

Cuando llegamos vimos a un lobo asiendo inventario

Kate: hola Spike, dije

Spike: hola oye y ese lobo que esta con tigo, dije curioso

Kate: es solo un amigo, dije seriamente

Spike: empecé a reírme

Kate: de que te ríes, dije curiosa

Spike: no sabía que tenías novio, dije

Kate: me sonroje un poco y le dije el no es mi novio solo es un amigo, dije gritando

Spike: ok ok no grites en frente de tu novio dije en broma

Kate: solo danos las cosas, dije molesta

Spike: ten Price las ordeno hace tiempo ya las tenía preparada así que ten

Kate: gracias Price estará contento

Spike: porque no pones contento a tu novio, dije con una ceja levantada

Kate: Spike ya basta, dije sonrojada

Spike: bueno los dejo en paz adiós tortolitos, les dije en broma

Kate: ahora si veras pero Spike salió corriendo , maldito, dije molesta

Humphrey: oye ya calmante solo bromeaba, dije con un sonrisa

Kate: por alguna razón le dije, ok pero vamos a terminar nuestra cita y de repente mi cuenta de lo que dije, oye no lo confundas esto no es una cita ,dije sonrojada

Humphrey: calmante entiendo, le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: oye cuéntame un poco de ti

Humphrey: bueno no recuerdo mucho hace unos días perdí la memoria por un infectado me mordió pero por mi genoma puedo aguantar más que un lobo común lo onico que recuerdo fue a mi madre dándome este collar, dije con tristesa

Kate: lo vi triste por alguna razón, lo ayude a estar feliz ,perdón por tocar ese tema no sabia, dije dulcemente

Humphrey: calmante Crane me hiso la misma pregunta, dije con una sonrisa Bueno creo que cada quien debe tomar su camino le dije con tristeza

Kate: creo que si mi jefe no me cuando despierte estaré en problemas, le dije con un sonrisa

Humphrey: si es lo mismo con Crane, le dije con un sonrisa

Cuando se despidieron se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos 10 minutos

Kate: me sentía feliz estando con el pero el ere parte de la torre, dije con tristeza

Me acerque a Humphrey y le di un pequeño beso después Sali corriendo a la base de los SAI

Humphrey: me quede atónito de verdad siente algo por mi me fu y a la torre feliz

Cuando llegue vi a Crane hay sentado

Crane: disfrutaste la noche, le dije con una ceja levanta

Humphrey: e-e-e-e si solo fui a caminar un rato

Crane: de noche sabes que es muy peligroso de noche los Coléricos Nocturnos andan rondando en la noche, le dije seriamente

Humphrey: Coléricos Nocturnos no vi ninguno, le dije con curiosidad

Crane: entonces tuviste suerte de estar vivo no vuelvas a salir solo por la noche, le dije seriamente

Humphrey: ok bueno me voy a dormir estoy cansado: le dije con un bostezo

Crane: adiós duerme bien y que sueñes con Kate, le dije en broma

Humphrey: me sonroje y le dije como lo sabes, le dije con pena

Crane: por favor Soy Kyle Crane yo lo se todo lo que pasa en esta ciudad yo y Harris

En la base de los SAI

Kate: cuando llegue me seguía asiendo la misma pregunta por que lo bese si alguien sabe de esto estaré en problemas, dije seria

Price: hola Kate que ases despierta a esta hora, dije curioso

Kate: solo Salí a pasear un rato en la noche, le dije nerviosa

Price: es muy peligroso estar de noche por los Coléricos Nocturnos, dije en duda

Kate: Salí a entrenar para sobrevivir mejor en la noche, dije a un nerviosa

Price: m-m-m-m-m-m ok oye en unos cuantos días llegara Gideon

Kate: Gideon no lo e visto en mucho tiempo pero para que Señor

Price: estoy planeando un ataque a la torre, le dije en tono sombrío ve a dormir te necesito con todas tus fuerzas

Kate: SI señor me fui a dormir pero me ´puse a pensar Gideon es uno de los sanguinarios de los soldados es uno de los mejores pero después me acorde jamás le pregunte el nombre a aquel lobo no es tiempo de pensar en eso y me fui a dormir

**¿Quién será ese Gideon será tan Peligroso Como dicen?**

**¿Kate revelara sus sentimientos ante Humphrey?**

**Valla es estado todo el día escribiendo estas 5 partes ojala les guste mañana si puedo subiré mas gracias por leer **

**Cuídense**


	6. APAGON

**Aquí mi 6 capitulo ojala les guste perdón por los errores ortográficos y a veces el Word me borra palabras que olvide corregir Bueno Disfruten Tenlo**

**Normal**

Mientras tanto en la afueras de la ciudad

Gideon: cuanto falta para llegar, dije

Señor deberíamos llegar en 2 días

Gideon: m-m-m tardaremos más de lo pensado, dije seriamente

Mientras tanto En la Torre

Humphrey: estaba buscando a Crane para ir a revisar unas cajas que habían caído Jade me dio las coordenadas,

Crane: hola Humphrey que haces aquí asumo que para buscar las cajas que dijo Jade, dije

Humphrey: si tienes razón la parte mala es que tendremos que buscarlas a altas horas de la tarde, dije preocupado

Crane: cálmate tenemos bengalas si encontramos Coléricos Nocturnos usaremos las bengalas ya que no soportan la luz

Humphrey: eso es bueno, dije mientras me calmaba

Cuando salimos al rato vimos varios paracaídas en los techos de las casas

Humphrey: Crane mira los paracaídas esas deben ser las cajas

Crane: tienes razón vamos, dije seriamente

Estábamos revisando las cajas pero solo encontramos municiones y comida y agua aunque nada que tenga que ver con la cura

Humphrey: bueno esa es la última ahora vámonos que ya es de noche, dije preocupado

Crane: claro tienes razón es mejor irnos

Estábamos de camino a la torre pero vimos a muchos infectados en el camino

Humphrey: como aremos ahora, dije en tono bajo

Crane: ves ese carro voy a activar la alarma del auto los infectados irán a Asia el ruido luego el auto explotara pero ganaremos tiempo, dije en tono bajo

Humphrey: ok

Cuando active la alarma todo como al plan pero de repente nos encontramos con varios Coléricos Nocturnos

Humphrey: mejor nos vamos en los techos, dije asustado

Crane: no servirá son muy agiles, en ese momento me acorde de las bengalas, Humphrey usare una bengala recuerda cuando se encienda debemos apurarnos i salir corriendo todo lo que podamos

Lance la bengala y luego salimos corriendo cuando nos volteamos a ver teníamos a todos los infectados detrás

Crane: ya falta poco aguanta Humphrey, dije con cansancio

Al lograr llegar a la torre subimos rápidamente luego activamos la rejas eléctricas nos detuvimos a recuperar el aliento

Crane: lo logramos, dije mientras traba de recuperar el aire

Humphrey: si que bien, dije igual de cansado

Cuando estábamos a punto de ir a dormir Harris no detiene

Harris: que paso con las cajas cual era su contenido, dije en tono serio

Crane: solo tenían municiones y algo de comida y agua a lo mejor eran de la SAI, dije

Harris: bueno está bien se ven cansados duerman un poco mañana les daré su otra misión, dije mientras me iba

Crane: si señor

Humphrey: otra misión nos merecemos un descanso

Crane: tu ya descánsate mucho además debemos hacer las misiones por el bienestar de los sobrevivientes

Humphrey: tienes razón bueno nos vemos mañana a lo mejor tendremos que pararnos temprano, le dije mientras me iba

Crane: si gracias nos vemos

En las Afueras de las ciudad

Gideon: valla hay muchos más Coléricos Nocturnos la otra ves que vine no avía tantos

Chris: pero cuando usted vino fue como a sé 2 años la infección no se avía propagado tanto, le dije seriamente

Gideon: tiene razón que abra hecho Price en tanto tiempo a lo mejor tratando de que Raíz no se enojara tanto, dije riéndome

Chris: tiene razón jefe maña por la tarde ya estaremos en la ciudad le diré a todo el mundo que se prepare

Gideon: ok hazlo rápido el tiempo es crucial, le dije en tono serio

En la torre

Harris: estaba viendo el expediente de Humphrey por a un no confiaba mucho en él cuando de repente hubo un apagón, Zere que pasa

Zere: señor el suministro de energía se corto a lo mejor el generador de la planta fallo

Harris: enviare a Crane Y Humphrey para que vean que paso También llamare a spike para que los ayude con las trampas

Crane: estaba caminado tranquilo vigilando el perímetro cuando Harris me llamo

Harris: Crane la planta de energía se daño ve con Humphrey a preparar y busca a spike para que los ayude con las trampas, le dije seriamente

Crane: sí señor, le dije mientras me iba

Encontré a Humphrey y le explique todo cuando estábamos listos nos fuimos a la planta de energía

Cuando llegamos vimos a spike

Humphrey: spike que haces aquí, le dije en duda

Spike: vengo a ayudarlo con las trampas y que paso con tu novia, le dije con una sonrisa

Crane: novia que novia Humphrey estas saliendo con alguien, le dije en duda

Humphrey: no-no ya Spike deja de molestar y dinos lo de las trampas: le dije enojado

Spike: ok-ok no te enojes, bueno las trapas no son importantes solo necesito que me ayuden a activarlas ya que son muchas

Crane: ok

Después de activar todas las trampas fuimos a reparar el generador

Cuando encontramos la falla fuimos atacados un gran Zombi que tenía un mono naranja y un gran mazo logramos esquivar su golpe pero notamos que nuestras armar eran inútiles ante el

Humphrey: es muy fuerte como nos libraremos de esta, le dije a Crane

Crane: esta vez si que no lo sé, le dije preocupado

De repente el zombi volvió a atacar logre esquivar su ataque pero Humphrey no pudo lo cual hizo que el golpe lo pegara a una pared solidad terminando inconsciente

Crane: vi a Humphrey inconsciente el zombi lo iba a volver a atacar pero de repente note unos barriles de gas saque la pistola que tenia y dispare a los barriles vi que se estaba quemando pero eso solo lo distraería un rato agarre a Humphrey y nos escondimos dentro de la casa que estaba cerca deje a Humphrey en el suelo luego fui a revisar la zona encontré el problema de la energía logre repararlo cuando la energía volvía Humphrey ya se estaba recuperando

Humphrey: que paso donde estoy, dije mientras me para

Crane: ya despertaste que bien ya arregle la energía volvamos antes de que anochezca

Humphrey: ok

Cuando llegamos a la base estábamos a punto de entrar cuando oímos algo y vimos a un Colérico Nocturno no teníamos armas se avían gastado nos ocultamos cuando Crane se asomo vio como se iba

Crane: qué bueno que se fue no teníamos armas para enfrentarlo, dije en tono serio y cansado

Humphrey: si tienes razón que bueno que se fue, dije también cansado

Crane: vamos a dormir mañana volveremos a la torre

Humphrey: claro, le dije mientras me dormía

**¿Que pasara con nuestros héroes?**

**¿Estarán listos para enfrentar a Gideon?**

**Gracias por leer quiero decir que estoy bien con lo que hago**

**También quiero decir que mañana me voy a la playa de ocumare a sí que no podre actualizar la historia gracias por leer**


	7. Pacto Con Rais parte 1

**Aquí el capitulo numero 7 ojala les guste**

**Normal**

Estebábamos en una reunión cuando Harris dijo que la única forma de conseguir la insulina era asiendo un pacto con Rais yo pensé por un momento y dije

Crane: yo iré después de todo Rais no me conoce soy un desconocido para iré con Humphrey, les dije en tono serio

Humphrey: estoy de acuerdo es la mejor solución si no mucha gente morirá

Cuando llegamos nos detuvieron unos lobos armados

Quienes son ustedes, dije con firmeza

Crane: soy Kyle Crane y el es mi amigo Humphrey venimos de parte de Brecken

Ese capullo ahora que quiere

Crane: tenemos un trato

Qué clase de trato, dije firmemente

Crane: eso lo hablare con RAIS, dije un poco molesto

Esta bien que pasa va hacer divertido

Cuando entramos vimos a un montón de gente con uniforme cuando vimos a Rais

Rais: desde cuando somos amigos osman, dije con una pequeña risa

Rais: cual prefieres la izquierda o la derecha

Osman: izquierda.

Vimos como le corto la pata nos quedamos esperando

Rais: quien eres tienes pinta de ser de la torre

Crane: vine a ser un trato

Rais: un trato para conseguir antizina si que están desesperados

Rais: vallan a hablar con Karim, dije mientras me iba

Vimos que era de noche así que nos fuimos a dormir 9 horas después fuimos a buscar a Karim

Entramos a un lugar cuando encontramos a Karim

Karim: Mírale Rais me a dicho que vendrías Soy Karim

Crane: soy Crane y el es Humphrey

Karim: estadounidenses, tengo un tío que vive en Texas ¿eres de Texas? ¿eres un cowboy?

Crane: somos de chicago

Karim: bueno al capone, estaremos en contacto permanente en radio, así me asegurare que llegues a tu destino

Crane: y cuál es ese destino

Karim: van a trepar por antenas para instalar moduladores de radio frecuencia corta

Karim mis hombres son lentos, están gordos y borrachos para subir esas antenas sin abrirse la cabeza

Humphrey: si lo asemos nos darán la antizina

Karim: eso ya lo soluciona Rais y tu, no se me ocurriría hablar por él, tu procura no caerte; no le gusta que le defrauden

Salimos algo preocupados pero fuimos a ser lo que debíamos

Fuimos abriéndonos pasos por los infectados cortándoles la cabeza

Karim no explico que las señales de radio eran malas desde que empezó la cuarentena un infectado estaba punto de morder a Crane pero logre salvarlo le corte el cuello al infectado lo deje con la cabeza colgando y después seguimos nuestro camino logramos activar las antenas al rato encontramos cajas de suministros lo cual no ISO muy estábamos casi desarmados cuando no encontramos con uno de esos infectados gigantes tratamos de matarlo lo cual lo logramos pero con mucha dificultad cuando no dimos cuenta ya estaba a punto de ser de noche pensamos en lo que hicimos tuvimos que escalar una antena gigante derrotamos a un gigante pero ya era tiempo de volver con Rais

Crane: valla que hoy fue muy duro, le dije un poco cansado

Humphrey: demasiado creo que la 2 torre no fu tan difícil que la primera, le dije riéndome

Recuerdo

Estábamos en camino a la segunda torre un gigante me golpeo pero tuve suerte de no salir tan herido Humphrey vino y me ayudo a pararme

Llegamos a la segunda torre donde nos estaban esperando los demás tuvimos que escalar la torre

Cuando nos encontramos con Alexis nos dijo que podíamos subir para encender la transmisión

Humphrey: gracias y ahora como subimos, le pregunte a Crane

Crane: veremos cómo no veo ningún punto para escalar

Logramos escalar cuando vimos el panel activamos la transmisión de radio logramos contactarnos con Karim y no dijo que volviéramos

Fin del recuerdo

Humphrey: jajá y bueno ahora estamos aquí volviendo a donde Rais, le dije riéndome

Crane: tienes razón mejor no apuramos a si tendremos la antizina mas rápido, le dije la ultima parte en tono serio

Humphrey: vámonos entonces

Cuando llegamos fuimos de inmediato a reclamar la antizina

Crane: hicimos nuestra parte ahora cumple con la tuya

Rais: claro antizina para la torre, les dije mientras se las entregaba

Humphrey: tan poca necesitamos mucho esto solo es un puñado

Rais: tómalo o déjalo, dijo mientras los demás apuntaban

Crane: vi que nos apuntaban, calma Humphrey después conseguiremos mas, le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

Humphrey: está bien, le dije molesto

Cuando llegamos a la torre vimos a Jade

Jade: y que paso

Crane: no conseguimos mucho solo un puñado, dije molesto

Jade: al menos es algo llévenlo con Zere

Después de llevar la antizina fuimos a descansar un rato

Crane: este mundo se está poniendo cada vez pero, dije molesto

Humphrey: cálmate algún día encontraremos la cura y todo volverá a ser como antes

Dos Días Después

Gideon: por fin llegamos ahora vamos con Price, dije en tono serio

Cuando llegamos vimos a Price

Gideon: ya llegue señor dígame para que me necesita

Price: necesito 2 cosas de ti la primera nuestro agente en cubierto nos traiciono hablo de Kyle Crane quiero lo mates junto a su amigo Humphrey y la otra cosa es que me dijeron que ellos encontraron un documento con la posible cura para el virus tráemela para hacer pruebas pero si es necesario destrúyela como último recurso entiendes

Gideon: entiendo señor lo hare con gusto, dije seriamente

Mientras tanto en la torre

Estábamos comiendo todo el mundo estaba más alegre de lo normal

Humphrey: por qué tan alegres, les dije curioso

Rahim: estamos a punto de encontrar la cura por fin toda esta pesadilla acabara des pues de tantos años, dije alegremente

Crane: que bien esa si son buenas noticias en cuanto tiempo terminaran los exámenes, dije con alegría

Zere: comen 2 semanas máximo

Humphrey: que bien todo volverá a la normalidad, dije cuando de repente escuche mi comunicador cuando atiendo la voz me parecía muy familiar

Kate: Humphrey necesitas salir de ahí, dije algo alterada

Humphrey: Kate como has estado y por que necesitas que haga eso, le dije curioso

Kate: Price mando a un asesino mucho mejor que yo está planeando matarte a ti y a Crane, le dije asustada

Humphrey: entiendo que me mate a mi pero porque a Crane, le pregunte

Kate: es que Crane era ex. Agente de la SAI lo infiltramos en la torre para conseguir información pero luego nos traiciono

Humphrey: entiendo, le dije riéndome

Kate: porque te ríes, le pregunte

Humphrey: veo que tienes sentimientos a mi después todo te preocupas tanto, le dije aun riéndome

Kate: m-m-m-m bueno solo cuídate Gideon es uno de los mejores te cuídate, le dije preocupada

Humphrey: estaré pendiente de los alrededores, le dije

Crane: vi a Humphrey algo raro i le dije con quien hablas

Humphrey: no con nadie descuida, dije nervioso

Crane: m-m-m-m bueno vamos a dormir mañana tendremos otra misión, le dije seriamente

Humphrey: otra pero ya estoy muy cansado, le dije

Crane: si pero mañana y después nos darán 2 días de descansos, le dije

Humphrey: está bien, le dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto no deje de pensar en ese tal Gideon será tan peligroso

En las afueras de la torre Gideon estaba esperando para infiltrarse y matar a Humphrey

Gideon: ya estoy aquí es hora de completar mi misión, dije en tono sombrío

**¿Gideon logara encargarse de Crane y Humphrey?**

**¿Qué pasara entre Kate y Humphrey?**

**Quiero decirles que solo subiré 2 capítulos mas para descansar que tendré que madrugar para irme a la playa y a lo mejor no actualizare mi historia en 1 semana Gracias por leer no olviden decirme si les gusto**


	8. Un Secreto Familiar

**Esta Pase Todo El Día Pensando Pero Me Ayudo**

**Mi Hermano Ojala Les Guste**

**Normal**

Gideon: cuando entre vi todo estaba menos vigilado que otros días aproveche y entre al cuarto de Humphrey al verlo sentí algo raro un montón de recuerdos empezaron a llegar de repente sentí que a este lobo ya lo avía visto antes por alguna razón la duda ISO que me fuera sin matarlo pero me fui muy pensativo, cuando llegue a la base de los SAI

Price: como te fue Gideon asumo que me trajiste la cabeza de Humphrey, le dije

Gideon: señor odio decirle pero no pude matarlo tenía la oportunidad, pero algo me decía que no lo matara es como si ya lo hubiera visto antes

Price: no fui claro te dije que lo mataras, dije molesto

Gideon: si escuche señor pero recuerde que tengo estos problemas desde que perdí la memoria, le dije gritando mientras me iba

Kate: que paso señor pensé que Gideon era más peligroso y nunca fallaba un objetivo, le dije confundida

Price: lose pero tengo que decirte la verdad pero no le digas a nadie ni siquiera a Gideon, le dije seriamente

Kate: sí señor, le dije en tono serio

Price: la verdad es que Gideon no recuerda nada es porque igual que Humphrey está infectado, le dije en tono serio

Kate: pero el genoma de Humphrey es más resistente al virus que el de nosotros eso solo significa que tienen algún parentesco familiar, le dije

Price: tienes razón Humphrey y Gideon son hermanos

Kate: QUE, le dije sorprendida

Kate: nuestro mayor asesino es el hermano del amigo de Kyle Crane, le dije aun sorprendida

Price: como oyes yo encontré a Gideon cuando tenía 4 semanas de edad lo entrene y lo volví el mejor asesino de todos pero un día fue mordido por un infectado pero cuando vimos su genoma no impresionamos después encontramos a alguien con el mismo genoma ese era Humphrey pero cuando Gideon perdió la memoria lo enviamos lejos para que se viera afectado a ver a Humphrey pero veo que tomo mi esfuerzo fue en vano pero otra casa como sabes lo del genoma de Humphrey

Kate: me quede en blanco cuando se me ocurrió algo, recuerde que robe información de la base de la torre y vi el expediente de todos hasta el de Humphrey

Price: estaba en duda pero tenía un buen punto a su favor, ok puedes retirarte

Kate: si señor dije más calmada, casi debo controlar lo que digo así que ese lobo se llama Humphrey nombre raro pero siempre me pierdo en esos hermosos ojos, dije antes de irme a dormir

**Perdón se que fue más Corto de lo normal pero me tenía que preparar para irme nos vemos en unos días tengan paciencia que cuando llegue de inmediato actualizare la historia**


	9. Pacto Con Rais Parte 2

**Aquí Está Mi Noveno Capítulo Por fin volví y estoy ansioso por subir mi historia**

**Normal en la base de los SAI**

Kate: me desperté a plena luz del sol de repente me acorde de lo que hable con Price, Gideon y Humphrey son Hermanos pero por que mantenerlos separados es mejor que estuvieran juntos a si con la fuerza de Gideon y la inteligencia de Humphrey nada detendría a la corporación SAI que abra paso de verdad

En las Afueras

Humphrey: estaba con Crane buscando un dinero que alguien le debía a Rais, pero vi que Crane estaba algo molesto, Crane que tienes amigo, pregunte

Crane: estaba hundido en mis pensamientos pero volví en si cuando Humphrey me pregunto, no me pasa solo estoy molesto estamos trabajando para ese capullo de Rais

Humphrey: sabes que tenemos que hacerlo por el bien de los de la torre y el nuestro nosotros también estamos infectados recuerdas, le dije tratando de calmarlo

Crane: pero como sabes que estoy infectado yo no recuerdo habértelo dicho, pregunte confundido

Humphrey: me lo dijo Eve solo quería tratar de conocerte mejor y como Eve es la Sanadora de la torre a quien le iba a preguntar aparte de Brecken, le dije

Crane: simplemente me lo hubieras preguntado, le dije

Humphrey: lose pero solo quería asegurarme, pero también hay otra cosa también fui a donde Eve para saber más de mi pasado, cuando le gente me mira, me mira con años de recuerdo, en cambio yo no recuerdo nada ni si quiera a mi familia, le dije algo triste

Crane: bueno creo que tiene razón recuerdo cuando te traje por primea vez,

Recuerdo

Crane: ustedes vallan a buscar medicina, yo iré con un grupo para conseguir antizina entendieron

Makarov: si señor vamos equipo tenemos que ser rápidos antes del anochecer, les dije en tono serio

Crane: estábamos buscando en la vieja farmacia abandonada tuvimos suerte que no había muchos infectados cuando encontramos una caja con antizina, chicos encontré una caja recójanla, mientas revisamos lo demás

OK Señor, dijo uno de los lobos

Crane: estaba saliendo cuando algo me llamo la atención vi a cuatro lobos casi desarmados aparte del macho en las calles, decidí acercarme, cuando me acerque se dieron la vuelta el macho me miro con una cara de muerte, que pasa no deberían andar en las calles podrían morir, le dije en tono serio

Desde cuando la gente como tú le importa lo que ágamos, le dije con ira

Crane: soy Kyle Crane, vengo de la torre ahora quienes son ustedes, les pregunte cuando el cachorro se me acerco

Soy Humphrey ellos son mis padres y el es mi hermano Gideon Señor, dije con respeto

Crane: bueno vengan con migo les daremos refugio y comida se nota que no han comido en un tiempo, le dije en tono calmado

Como se que podemos confiar en ti

Crane: por mi quédense pero no dejare que anden con 2 cachorros por estas calles piénsenlo, dije seriamente

Cariño cálmate solo quiere ayudar, le dije tratando de calmarlo

Ok a donde tenemos que ir, dije calmado

Crane: por suerte estamos a 20 minutos de la torre con gusto los llevare, dije

Crane: cuando llegamos a la torre vi a Brecken ablando con unos lobos, cuando me acerque le dije , encontré a esta familia de lobos por las calles casi desarmados están hambrientos necesitan ayuda

Brecken: y porque tenemos que darles nuestra ayuda de paso ya tenemos a mucha gente que no ase necesitamos soldados mejor dile que se vallan y que se cuiden solos, le dije en tono serio

Crane: pero señor, pero fui interrumpido

Brecken: pero nada Crane sácalos de mi vista, dije gritando

Crane: fui con la familia para darles la malas noticias, perdóneme pero Brecken dice que horita no necesitamos mas bocas que alimentar, les dije con triste cuando Humphrey se acerco

Humphrey: pero señor no tenemos a donde qué pasa si nos matan mis padres no podrían hacer un entrenamiento para sean soldados, dije triste

Crane: Humphrey eres un genio, le dije

Crane: tienes razón horita necesitamos soldados así que yo entrenare a tus padres y cuando tengas edad te entrenare a ti

Crane: fui con Brecken mientras me seguía Humphrey cuando encontramos

Brecken: que te dije Crane necesitamos soldados no cachorros, le dije algo molesto

Crane: así es señor por eso decidí yo entrenare a sus padres y cuando los cachorros tengan edad los entrenare también

Brecken: veo que pensaste todo, bueno les permitiré quedarse pero recuerda son tu responsabilidad, le dije mientras me iba

Crane: Humphrey avísale a tus padres que se quedaran y en cuatro días iniciaremos su entrenamiento, le dije alegremente

Humphrey: si señor Crane

Crane: y otra cosa no seas tan respetuosos solo llámame Crane, le dije

Humphrey: si adiós no vemos después, le dije mientras me iba

Crane: esa sonrisa me abrió el corazón los entrenare lo mejor posible, me dije a mi mismo

Fin del recuerdo

Crane: entramos a un túnel, cuando abrí la puerta me quede sorprendido un infectado se me abalanzo, cuando caí a l suelo tire los casilleros pero de repente vi que exploto me cubrí para protegerme

Crane: qué coño ha sido eso, Karim, acabo de ver algo que nunca avía visto, Un puto infectado enorme acaba de explotar¡

Karim: si los llamamos reventones, Algunos de nuestros hombres los usan para matar a otros infectados, al dispararle destruyen todo en un radio de tres metros

Crane: estas de coña

Karim: No te acerques Y no pasara nada, pero que pasa con el mensajero estaba allí

Crane: no-no vi a nadie, solo putos zombis

Karim: vale supongo que tendrás que ir directamente al pueblo, busca a un hombre llamado Gursel

Crane: vale ya oíste Humphrey

Humphrey: claro vamos rápido a buscar a ese Gursel no quiero estar afuera de noche

Crane: yo tampoco

De camino pudimos encontrar varios suministros aéreos, cuando llegamos a un área Crane se comunico con Karim

Crane: vale Karim estoy en las afueras del pueblo, pero hay una horda de infectados ahí dentro

Karim: pues acaba con ellos, Nos pagan por proteger, protege

Crane: no se si podre acabar con tantos yo solo

Karim: Humphrey esta con tigo el te puede ayudar, Si no lo haces, tendrás que lidiar con Rais y Ya sabes lo que te dije sobre cuando decepcionan a Rais

Crane: estaba molesto ni siquiera nos mandara ayuda

Humphrey: cálmate Cran vamos al techo escucho que la horda se aproxima

Crane: ok, dije con confianza

La horda llego de poco a poco fuimos acabando con ellos como estábamos en el techo era más fácil ver por dónde venían

Crane: vi que Humphrey se mantenía firme matando a los infectados decidí bajar del techo para matar a mas, cuando salte termine encima de un infectado pero rápidamente termine cobrándole la cabeza

Crane: nos estábamos poniendo mas y mas cansado, Humphrey no sé cuando mas aguante son demasiados, dije casi sin aliento

Humphrey: tenemos que aguantar Crane, no me dejare vencer por estos capullos, dije muy cansado

Crane: valla que terco eres

Humphrey: me reí e entre dientes, me lo dicen mucho, le dije aun cansado

Crane: de repente vi una puerta, tengo que cerrar la puerta antes de que mas de esos cabrones vengan m dije cansado y molesto, al rato que cerré la puerta matamos a los infectados que estaba adentro y no vimos mas, que bien que ya terminamos , le dije casi sin aliento

Humphrey: si qué bueno que viste la puerta, le dije también sin aliento

Crane, si bueno busquemos en la casas, toque una puerta i dije, hola hay alguien ahí, cuando escuchamos

Pescador: no te muevas puede que se valla

Crane: hay alguien ahí me envía Rais para recoger algo

Pescador: si qui-quien anda hay

Crane: vengo de parte de Rais a recoger lago

Pescador: si

Crane: Hola Rais me ha enviado para recogerle una cosa, le dije calmado

Pescador: No la encontraras aquí… Aquí no en esta casa Ni cerca de ella Gurse-Gurse es la persona que buscas

Crane: solo queda una casa, le dije a Humphrey

Crane: toque y llame, Hola Hay alguien hay

Gurse: No grites, atraerás a los monstruos

Crane: mi amigo y yo nos hemos desecho de ellos, pero más te vale que refuerces la puerta antes de que vengan más

Gurse: te has desecho de ellos, de todos

Crane: Me Envía Rais, eres Gursel

Gursel: a que trabajas para Rais… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

Ayla: ya se han llevado suficientes ya no se llevaran mas díselo Firkin

Gursel: Ayla déjame hablar con él, por favor

Ayla: no pueden manejarnos así, Stanley te va a partir la cara

Gursel: por dios Ayla, no quiero problemas, pero ya hemos pagado este mes, nos van a desangrar

Crane: ese no es problema mío, Rais quiere su pago, o las cosas se van a poner feas para ti y para tu compañera

Ayla: nos amenazas

Humphrey: deja de hablar tú no tienes nada que ver con este asunto mujer

Ayla: porque no me obligas cachorro

Gursel: ya está bien Ayla, toma aquí tienes esto es todo

Ayla: af un hombre de verdad le viera partido la cara

Crane: os dejo creo que tiene problemas más in portantes, que el dinero

Humphrey: me hubieras dejado darle una lección a esa loba, le dije molesto

Crane: no estamos aquí para pelear solo los amenace para nos dieran el dinero cálmate Humphrey

Humphrey: creo que tienes razón vámonos hay que llevarle el dinero a Rais

Crane: ok, vale Karim tengo el puto dinero de Gursel, me odio a mi mismo pero lo tengo

Karim: Ese auto desprecio irá desapareciendo, solo queda una recogida en la estación del viejo muelle

Crane: hay un transbordador

Karim: lo había hasta que la marina lo mando al fondo del agua, decenas de lobos se quedaron allí tiradas, esperando otro que nunca llego

Crane: así que hay un asentamiento allí

Karim: ve asía el este y lo encontraras

Crane: queda algún barco

Karim: si pero cualquier barco que intente salir de la bahía salta por los aires nada mas zarpar

Humphrey: si ya entendimos vamos Crane terminemos con esto rápido

Crane: si voy

**¿Lograran llegar al destino del otro pago aun vivo?**

**Me alegra mucho volver a actualizar mi historia no olviden comentar gracias por leer les deseo lo mejor o y Brecken es Harris solo que prefiero usar el nombre Brecken**


	10. Pacto Con Rais Parte 3

**Aquí el capitulo numero 10 yeiiiiii**

**Normal**

Crane: estábamos de camino a la bahía cuando vimos a unos hombres peleando contra varios infectados, deberíamos ayudarlos

Humphrey: claro entre más gente nos conozco es mejor nos podría servir algún día

Crane eso era lo que encantaba de Humphrey siempre con un buen corazón, estoy con tigo vamos, matamos a los infectados

Cómo podemos agradecerles su ayuda

Crane: descuiden hoy en día tenemos que cuidarnos a todos bueno tenemos prisa adiós

Adiós y gracias

Humphrey: veo que has cambiando mucho Crane

Crane: porque lo dices

Humphrey: bueno al ver este collar que me dio mi madre hay veces que me pongo a recordar y recuerdo que eras muy gruñón y serio

Crane: si eso antes de que te conociera has sido mi mejor amigo desde entonces me alegro de que tu memoria este volviendo aunque lentamente

Humphrey: gracias bueno sigamos estamos perdiendo tiempo

Crane; ok

Crane: Cuando llegamos vimos a un hombre sentado, He venido a buscar algo para Rais

Morgan: Otra vez pero si acabamos de pagarle chupasangres

Crane: no lo tomes como al mensajero, Yo solo intento salir adelante, como todos

Morgan: si no pues nosotros igual, Rais dijo que nos protegería si le pagábamos, pero solo se ha llevado nuestro dinero, nada de protección solo amenazas acaso tu eres distinto

Crane: mira yo lo único que quiero es acabar con esto que tengo que hacer Hace falta que diga lo fácil que sería meterle fuego a todo esto

Morgan: dios santo son unos monstruos, joder , tengo todo el dinero en ese bolso llévatelo y vete

Crane: por si sirve de lago yo no quiero hacer nada de esto preferiría ayudarlos

Morgan: pero sigues asiéndolo a que si

Crane: que quede callado y Salí de ahí con el bolso con el dinero

Humphrey: cálmate Crane tarde o temprano esto acabara

Crane: vale déjame llamar a Karim, Vale Karim Ya he hecho de la estación marítima, y seguro que iré al infierno por esto

Karim: bienvenido al club Vuelve para recoger tu premio, Hoy has hecho un buen trabajo

Crane: toda esta mierda no la soporto si tan solo estuviera mi hermano aquí el nos ayudaría mucho

Humphrey: descuida encontraremos una solución volvamos se esta haciendo de noche

Crane: no Humphrey esta vez no esta vez no quedaremos en la noche

Humphrey: estás loco tu mismo dijiste que es muy peligroso

Crane: si pero si logramos salir vivos tendremos conocimiento en supervivencia como un entrenamiento entiendes

Humphrey: vale aunque creo que estas es una muy mala idea

Crane: dijo lo mismo amigo

Brecken: Crane-Crane me recibes

Crane: que pasa

Brecken: alguien se a transformado en la 18 Planta estamos Haciendo Lo que podemos para contenerlo pero, no hay forma bonita de decir esto pero, Crane necesitamos la puta antizina ya

Crane: Rais me ha prometido dos cajas, Brecken dos, estoy haciendo esta mierda lo más rápido que puedo, lo juro

Brecken: ya… dios date prisa por favor

Crane: ya escuchaste Humphrey vamos por la antizina

Humphrey: entonces no perdamos tiempo

Fuimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos pero un horda nos bloqueaba el paso

Crane: mierda son demasiados

Acabamos con la horda pero salimos muy mal heridos, Humphrey como te sientes

Humphrey: estoy bien cálmate Crane Sigamos no perdamos tiempo

Karim: Crane, Humphrey donde están

Crane: no lo sé creo que a medio camino

Karim vale necesito que se desvíen rápidamente

Crane: por que

Karim: hemos perdido contacto con nuestras patrullas cerca del mercado

Crane: y a mí que me importa

Karim: ahora te importa Búscalos o no te moleste en volver

Crane: mierda no tenía planeado esto ya estamos muy lastimados

Humphrey: no te preocupes podemos hacerlo vamos

Crane: no fuimos a buscar a la patrulla perdida cuando llegamos, Creo que he encontrado su patrulla perdida algo los ha hecho pedazos

Karim: registra los cuerpos, busca unos planos en un pequeño sobre, y no los dañes vane mucho más que esos enfermos en la zona, has encontrado el sobre

Crane: aun no, espera un segundo

Humphrey: mierda Crane busca ese rápido un colérico nocturno me está atacando

Crane: voy lo más rápido que puedo

Humphrey: logre matar al colérico pero Salí muy mal herido casi no podía caminar, Crane ya encontraste esos putos planos

Crane: mierda aun rápido ayúdame en encontrarlos busca en los cuerpos de los lobos

Humphrey: vale lo tengo

Karim: bien Humphrey tráemelo enseguida, van a convertirse en los héroes locales

Humphrey: me importa una mierda solo danos la antizina

Karim: cálmate tráeme los planos y te daré la antizina

Crane: Humphrey cálmate vámonos des pues Eve tratara tus heridas

Humphrey: vámonos entonces

Alexis: oye tu ven aquí estoy en la antena me ves, aquí arriba necesito su ayuda

Crane: bueno creo no me equivoco al decir que Rais es la persona más querida de la ciudad

Karim: no pero es la más temida, y ya conoces el dicho, más vale ser temido que amado si no puedes ser ambas cosas

Humphrey: Maquiavelo

Karim: correcto, un lobo muy inteligente

Humphrey: nos fuimos corriendo a un zona segura las cercana pero debíamos ser rápido para conseguir la antizina y tratar mi heridas cuando llegamos a la base de Rais Ya había perdido mucha sangre

Humphrey: aquí están los planos

Karim: excelente, eres mucho mas de fiar que la mayoría de esos borrachos, Rais te espera, quizás podamos volver a trabajar juntos algún día

Crane: dios espero que no

Crane: entramos a buscar a Rais

Rais: son como ganado, hay que arrearlos, si les muestro compasión, lo tomaran como debilidad, dales la mano y te cogerán del brazo entienden les doy cama, comida, lobas, balas y no son capaces de completar una simple tarea, debería mandarlos a todo al foso ,a ya ha vuelto los lacayos de la torre tienes algo para mi amigo

Crane: si, ahora te toca a ti dame lo que prometiste: dos cajas de antizina

Rais: creo que no, tu lealtad a la torre no es más que obediencia ciega, Crane, los suministros de un cobarde a falsas jerarquías , sigues sus reglas al igual que las mías, como un perrito fiel

Humphrey: teníamos un trato

Rais: tu gente necesita esta antizina y, por lo que veo más que nunca, pero un hombre que sigue las reglas de otro no es hombre, qui tienes, arréglatelas con esto

Humphrey: prometiste dos cajas esto solo son cinco viales

Rais: si quieren más les daré una oportunidad, la atleta Kate, Es una de los nuestros tráemela, tengo una arena donde los hombres luchan para nuestro entretenimiento, quiero que Kate luche para nosotros y ver cuánto tarda alguien de su calibre en…. Acabar hecha polvo

Humphrey: como No olvídalo no pienso hacerlo

Rais: no suenas nada convencido Humphrey, se nota que aun no has tomado una decisión, le dije mientras le apuntaba con el arma, serás un lobo y salvaras a los habitantes de la torre, o un perro y salvaras a la doncella, vete y te lo piensas

Humphrey: ah mierda no voy a entregar a Kate

Crane: Humphrey yo solo estoy informado que tu saliste con ella una noche acaso tienes sentimientos Asia ella

Humphrey: tienes razón Crane la amo y por eso no la entregare con Rais

Crane: después solucionaremos eso descuida

Humphrey: vale volvamos a la torre a ver como asemos

Crane: tienes razón vamos

**¿Humphrey entregara a Kate ha Rais?**

**¿Encontraran alguna forma de con seguir antizina?**

**Todo lo verán en el próximo capítulo ojala les allá gustado**


	11. Pacto Con Rais Final

**Aquí veremos si Humphrey llevara a Kate Con Rais **

**Normal**

Crane: estábamos caminado cuando le iba ase ruan pregunta a Humphrey, oye puedo contactarme con la SAI para ver que dicen de lo de Kate

Humphrey: pensé que ya no trabajabas para la SAI

Crane: no lo hago pero aun tengo forma de comunicarme con ellos

Humphrey: enserio genial vamos a buscar un lugar para hacer la llamada, le dije con alegría

Crane: vamos. Encontramos un lugar en unos vagones de tren subimos y ice la llamada, Crane al habla

SAI: pensé que nunca volverías a llamar después de traición

Crane: no tengo tiempo mi amigo Humphrey necesita explicarles algo necesita algo de ustedes

SAI: habla

Humphrey: ya no trabajamos para Rais, Quería que secuestrara a Kate y se la Dejara allí para ponerla a luchar en su puto foso

SAI: y eso era todo

Humphrey: como que si eso era todo, NO SOY UN PUTO TRAFICANTE DE PERSONAS, dije con ira

SAI: Parecen haber olvidado la importancia del archivo, Si Rais quiere A una Loba, tu entrégasela, estarás allí para vigilarla, no

Humphrey: pero como pueden, pero que mierda de corporación controlan, bueno si el archivo del proyecto puede salvar al mundo, por que mantenerlo en secreto

SAI: no estoy en órdenes de decirte eso solo hazlo

Humphrey: que te follen Gilipollas

Crane: Humphrey cálmate

Humphrey: cómo puedes decir que me calme esa mierda de la SAI no tiene corazón ni juicio

Crane: por eso fue que traiciones a la SAI Tal vez puedas convencer a Kate que Venga a la torre después de todo allá esta su mama y su hermana

Humphrey: cuando la vea se lo diré

Crane: bueno vámonos tenemos asuntos pendientes

Al llegar a la torre vimos a Brecken algo solitario

Crane: me acerque lentamente cuando le dio un ataque de ira

Brecken: pude a verlos salvado había cachorros hay, dije molesto mientras rompía la tele, no soy un líder solo soy un puto entrenador de parkour

Crane: cálmate tu le enseñaste a estos lobos a sobrevivir me estás diciendo que tantos años para nada

Brecken: tiene razón iré a hablar con Rais en persona

Crane: no yo me encargare de eso solo dame tiempo

Brecken: tienes mi apoyo Crane

Crane: silo con Humphrey, nunca lo vi así vaya si que quedo traumando

Humphrey: conseguiremos la antizina a como dé lugar, dije mientras me iba

Crane: a dónde vas

Humphrey: a buscar a Kate la llevare con Rais es la única forma

Crane: pero Humphrey tú la amas

Humphrey: pero ustedes han sido como una familia para mí no dejare que más gente muera

Crane: ok búscala pero intenta convencerla yo veré que hago

Humphrey: me dirija al campamento de la SAI cuando me empezó a doler la cabeza, de rente un montón de recuerdos llegaron a mi

Humphrey: así que esa es la verdad ya lo recuerdo todo, Salí corriendo a buscar a Kate

¿**Lograra convencer a Kate de coopera?**

**Que pasara Con Brecken todo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Perdón por hacerlo corto pero necesitaba hacer un viaje y bueno no actualizare mas hasta mañana a lo mejor en la noche les deseo lo mejor**


	12. La Reunion Familiar

**Bueno esto es incomodo para mí**

**Mi amigo al parecer está enfermo y no podre hacer mi viaje así que voy aprovechar para subir otras partes de mi libro**

**Normal**

Humphrey: estaba corriendo todo lo que pude al campamento de los SAI por fin había recuperado mi memoria, cuando llegue fui detenido por cuatro lobos armados

Quien eres, dijo el lobo seriamente

Humphrey: soy Humphrey Hermano Menor de Gideon

Que eres Hermano de Gideon Ábranle, dijo el lobo algo asustado

Humphrey: cuando entre me llene de ira al ver a Price

Price: mí querido Humphrey que te trae por aquí acaso es por la antizina

Humphrey: vengo solo por tres cosas, una tienes razón necesito antizina, la segunda necesito hablar con Kate, y la ultima quiero enfrentarme a ese tal Gideon

Price: m-m-m-m la antizina tendrás que ganártela, y por qué quieres hablar con después de doto yo le dije que te Matara, pero si te puedo traer a Gideon

Humphrey: que sea rápido no tengo todo el día, le dije seriamente

Después de varios minutos llegaron Kate y Gideon

Kate y Gideon: para nos necesita señor

Price: Humphrey quiere hablar con ustedes

Kate: me preocupe un poco amaba a Humphrey pero no se qué Asia aquí

Humphrey: Gideon hace Tiempo que no te veía Hermano mama y papa Estarían orgullosos por el lobo que has vuelto a pesar que estas con la SAI

Gideon: me empezó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero de inmediato recordé todo lo que Había pasado con mi Hermano, Humphrey han sido muchos años, le dije calmadamente

Price: veo que recuperaron la memoria, dije molesto

Humphrey: creíste que lo olvidaría por siempre, luego voltee a Kate, Kate necesito hablar con tigo

Kate: estaba confundida así que solo asentí

Humphrey: Kate te amo, pero si tú amas necesito que me hagas un favor pero primero respóndeme me amas

Kate: empecé a llorar lo abrace y le dije, si te amo eres el mejor que e conocido en toda mi vida

Humphrey: me llene de felicidad cuando recordé, también te amo pero necesito llevarte con Rais, le dije seriamente

Kate: pero porque, dije confundida

Humphrey: hace un par de horas una propagación inicio en la 18 planta muchos murieron incluyendo a varios cachorros, si te llevo con Rais en me dará antizina para controlar la propagación a menos que Price me de Antizina

Price: y crees que te al daré así como así no le daré insulina a un rebelde de la torre

Humphrey: porque no entiendes Joder buscamos lo mismo maldita sea una cura para infección en ese documento que tiene Rais, solo que la SAI hay puros cabrones sin corazón, dije molesto

Price: Humphrey yo solo sigo ordenes jamás he faltado ninguna orden por eso yo remplace a Crane y se jugar que pagaría por traicionar a la SAI

Humphrey: los traiciono por la misma que yo, o acaso no te acuerdas cuando

Price: si lo recuerdo eras el lobo mejor entrenado aparte de tu hermano pero decidiste irte me sorprende nosotros te entrenamos cuando eras un cachorro, le dije seriamente

Humphrey: Vamos Price todo esto se está yendo a la mierda, me he jodido el lomo tratando de cuidar la torre, le dije

Price: y aunque trabajemos juntos que tendrías planeado para recuperar el documento que tiene Rais

Humphrey: muy fácil Rais Atacara la torre en unos días solo tenemos que estar preparados, cuando recuperemos el documento yo mismo me encargare del cabron de Rais , le dije con firmeza

Price: no se debería hablar con mis superiores te avisare en dos días como cuando atara Rais la torre

Humphrey: no estoy muy informado pero creo en 3 semanas

Price: me dará tiempo para hablar con el consejo por ahora los dejare en paz les daré la antizina, le dije mientras traían cuatro cajas de antizina

Humphrey: gracias por cooperar, vamos Kate quiero mostrarte algo

Kate: asentí y lo seguí

Price: Gideon ven un momento, le dije

Gideon: sí señor, le dije con respeto

Price: ves a Kate Y Humphrey, le dije señalándolos

Gideon: si que pasa señor

Price: como no te das cuenta bueno cuídalos asumo que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, le dije con una sonrisa

Gideon: si señor

Humphrey: estaba feliz conseguí la antizina y ahora puedo estar con Kate. De repente me dije como reaccionara Eve o Lilly, dije con un sonrisa

Kate: porque esa sonrisa, pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: es por fin puedo estar con tigo y eso me pone muy feliz

Kate: oye te tengo una sorpresa pero tendrás que esperar hasta la noche, le dije con un guiño

Humphrey: esperare con ansias, cuando me di cuenta ya aviamos llegado a la torre, Kate espera aquí ya vengo

Kate: asentí y me quede esperando

Humphrey: fui a buscar a Eve y a Lilly cuando las encontré estaban comiendo, Eve, lilly vengan a ver esto

Nos quedamos confundidas

Eve: por que

Humphrey confíen en mi les gustara, Salí corriendo con lilly y Eve detrás de mí, cuando llegamos a la entrada

Eve: vimos que Humphrey se detuvo cuando vimos en la entrada una sonrisa creció y una lagrima salió de mi igual que a lilly, hija de verdad eres tú le pregunte viendo a Kate

Kate: mama, hermana las e extrañado mucho, les dije mientras lloraba, han sido muchos años

Lilly: si hermana as crecido mucho me sorprendes, dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

Kate: la es extrañado y donde esta mi padre, dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas

Eve: tu padre salió con Makarov volverán en la tarde le gustara mucho verte de nuevo en la familia, y quien te trajo

Kate: fue Humphrey, le dije en tono alegre

Eve: gracias por traer a mi hija de vuelta y dime cuando será la boda

Kate: me sonroje, mama no me voy a casar con Humphrey aun

Eve: entonces queda pendiente

Kate: rodé los ojos, si mama queda pendiente y si me disculpan quiero salir un rato con Humphrey

Humphrey: yo también quiera pero tengo unos asuntos con Brecken y Crane y creo que no les gustara que los deje esperando, dije mientras me iba

Kate: a bueno adiós, dije un poco triste

Lilly: descuida hermana en volverá en la tarde si es que no le toca hacer una misión

Kate: gracias hermana y bueno ahora que estoy mi amorosa mama y mi linda hermana que asemos quiero estar con ustedes el día de hoy

Eve: yo sé a dónde ir, dije con una sonrisa

Asentimos y nos fuimos con mi mama y mi hermana

**¿Qué pasa con nuestros amigos los lobos?**

**¿El consejo le dará permiso a Price **


	13. La Perdida De Un Hermano

**Hola primero quiero decir que perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que no he tenido tiempo por 2 cosas, 1 normalmente yo tomo son los días de semana o sea de lunes a jueves a partir del viernes me los tomo libre me paso acostado casi todo el día y la segunda es que mi computadora se daño y tengo que usar la laptop de mi hermano lo cual no es fácil porque se la pasa todo el día jugando un juego llamado Rakion en verdad no importa aquí el siguiente capitulo **

**Normal**

Crane: estaba esperando a Humphrey porque lo necesitaba para una misión, al fin decides llegar

Humphrey: perdóname Crane pero es que se formo algo

Crane: lo se hace rato me entere de que la hija de Eve volvió

Humphrey: entonces por qué preguntas

Crane: por si a las moscas hoy en día nadie es de fiar a menos que lo conozcas bien

Humphrey: está bien y cuál es esa tarea que nos tienes dime

Crane: es algo que nos podría ayudar mucho, hemos encontrado el nido de los coléricos solo necesitamos una varga explosiva

Humphrey: entonces es muy fácil no me necesitas

Crane: no dije que fuera fácil acuérdate lo peligrosos que son los coléricos su nido esta hay porque no entra la luz y que yo sepa as formado un pacto con Price le podrías decir que nos consiga explosivos

Humphrey: bueno pero hare lo que pueda, y una cosa mas no hay avances sobre una cura

Crane: lamento decirte que no Rais tiene el archivo con la posible cura, aunque Zere a hecho lo posible no encuentra forma de hacer la cura, porque preguntas

Humphrey: es que la antizina solo retrasa la infección, verdad

Crane: si la retrasa como por uno o dos días por que

Humphrey: calculo que me quedan como 2 semanas antes que de empiece a necesitar la antizina por eso estoy preocupado, que pasa si la antizina se agota, tendría que aceptar mi destino y transformarme en uno de ellos que pasaría con Kate no se lo puedo decir quedaría devastada

Crane: no te preocupes encontraremos a Rais y Ese documento encontraremos la cura

Humphrey: gracias bueno iré donde Price haber si consigo los explosivos que dijiste

Crane: vale nos vemos, vi como Humphrey se alejaba pero no podía dejar de pensar, el tiene razón tarde o temprano se acabara la antizina bueno mejor pensar en otra cosa, como cuando llegue a la torre ha de un soldado de la SAI a un superviviente con una gran familia de amigos, a mi hermano le hubiera gustado ver cómo está la torre, descuida Kyle Hermano aun tengo mi promesa en pie

Mientras tanto en lo lejos de la torre dos lobos estaban de camino a la torre ablando

No me estas mintiendo lo que dices es verdad

Te lo juro me informaron que Humphrey fue el que lo ISO

Me acuerdo de él no había perdido la memoria

Ya la recupero

Bueno está bien Brecken

Brecken: vale Winston tu hija estará feliz de verte

Winston: han sido años desde que no la he visto, asumo que Eve y Lilly ya la vieron

Brecken: por lo que tengo informado si y también que salieron a dar un paseo pero haora tenemos que volver démonos prisa

En la torre

Humphrey: oye Crane tengo buenas noticias

Crane: dime que son de los explosivos

Humphrey: si nos traerán un cargamento en dos días

Crane: Genial si lo logramos podemos hacer búsquedas de noche valla que son buenas noticias

Humphrey: si y otra cosa que te quería preguntar

Crane: si que es

Humphrey: me dijeron que tenias un hermano puedo conocerlo

Crane: mi hermano-mi hermano esta muerto

Humphrey: perdóname no lo sabía disculpa

Crane: descuida solo pienso que al le gustaría ves la torre hoy en día

Humphrey: si hoy en día la torre esta mejor que nunca y otra cosa como se llamaba tu hermano

Crane: se llamaba Kyle

Humphrey: Kyle-Kyle no es tu segundo nombre

Crane: hoy en día sí, antes me llamaba Jhon Crane, pero al morir me hermano me cambie el nombre a Kyle Crane en honor a el, El siempre veía el lado bueno de todo lo que pasaba de echo me recuerda mucho a ti Humphrey mi hermano siempre con un buen corazón como tú siempre ayudando

Humphrey: de seguro fue un gran lobo

Crane: y lo fue, bueno vamos a comer tengo algo de Hambre

Humphrey: claro Crane, Valla Su hermano Debió ser muy querido en la torre

Crane: que dices

Humphrey: no nada descuida

Crane: m-m bueno vamos llegaremos tarde

Humphrey: ok pero solo otra pregunta

Crane: y cual sería Humphrey

Humphrey: quien o como murió tu hermano

Crane: bueno es difícil para mí decírtelo porque a él lo mataran

Humphrey: dime como

Crane: ok, fue un día que estábamos rondando las calles a ver qué encontrábamos cuando nos encontramos con varios soldados de Rais, mi hermano y yo salimos heridos pero sé que para distraerlos para darme tiempo para irme al principio me negué pero logro convencerme, días después me preocupaba mas y mas, un día decidí salir a buscarlo, me la pase todo el día buscando cuando estaba a punto de hacerse de noche me estaba dando por vencido pero pude distinguir algo al principio me llene de felicidad pero al acercarme mi felicidad se convirtió en odio, odio hacia Rais y sus Hombres, ,o que vi era mi hermano era un puto infectado, decidí terminar con el no quería verlo a si, al matarlo tome su cuerpo y lo enterré como se debía, recordar ese día abre viejas heridas

Humphrey: perdón si te ice sentir mal

Crane: no te disculpes Humphrey, al menos tus padres murieron de forma natural y aun tienes a tu hermano y contando que ahora tienes a Kate

Humphrey: pero también te tengo a ti tu eres como un hermano para mi desde que fui cachorro recuerdo como me tratabas como eras gentil amable sobre todo con migo, incluso cuando perdí la memoria no dejabas de ser amable con migo a pesar de que no te recordaba, y recuerda mi familia siempre será tu familia

Crane: gracias Humphrey, eres el mejor amigo que he conocido, bueno vámonos nos deben estar esperando

Humphrey: si vámonos. Al llegar al comedor vi a Kate con su hermana y su madre, estaba muy feliz Kate volvió con su familia, pero no dejo de preguntarme donde estará Gideon

Crane: que pasa Humphrey estas muy pensativo, y que yo sepa tu fuerte no es pensar

Humphrey: Oye, no soy tan tonto

Crane: SI descuidan de verías ver tu cara

Humphrey: no te rías

Crane: ok-ok pero al menos dime, por que estabas tan pensativo

Humphrey: es que no dejo de preguntarme donde estará mi hermano Gideon

Crane: me dijo que iba a salir un rato, y que volvería como en 2 días

Humphrey: bueno entonces no debo preocuparme

Crane: cierto ahora comamos

Humphrey: ok

Después de comer todo el mundo se fue a dormir excepto a los que le tocaba vigilancia, lo cual de casualidad le tocaba a Humphrey

Humphrey: ya yéndome a dormir Brecken me detiene, que pasa Brecken

Brecken: a dónde vas Humphrey

Humphrey: me iba a dormir a mi cuarto

Brecken: hoy no puedes dormir te toca vigilancia nocturna

Humphrey: enserio no podría ser otro día

Brecken: no hoy te toca a ti ahora ármate y vigila la entrada principal

Humphrey: de mala gana acepte, me arme y me fui a la entrada principal, que fastidio estoy muy cansado quiero dormir, Brecken de seguro está durmiendo mientras yo aquí

Kate: que pasa Humphrey, porque no vasa dormir

Humphrey: descuida Kate es que Hoy me toca vigilar de noche lo cual ahora odio porque estoy muy cansado

Kate: no te molestes igual tu turno es una vez cada 2 semanas no te puedes quejar

Humphrey: tienes razón, y otra cosa tu qué haces aquí a esta hora

Kate: nada en especial iba al tejado haber las estrellas

Humphrey: puedo acompañarte

Kate: pero tienes que vigilar

Humphrey: descuida oye Brian cuidarías mi turno mientras salgo un rato

Brian: claro todo por un bueno amigo

Humphrey: bueno vámonos

Kate: valla conseguiste muy buenas amistades

Humphrey: valla que si todo el mundo es amable aquí, excepto tu madre cuando la conocí era muy gruñona

Kate: no me sorprende, otra cosa no has visto a mi papa

Humphrey: hablas de Winston, Brecken me dijo que se fue a dormir temprano que estaban muy cansados por viaje

Kate: bueno está bien vamos siéntate vamos a ver las estrellas

Humphrey: claro, empezamos a ver las estrellas, al menos aun hay cosas hermosas en este mundo

Kate: como dices

Humphrey: bueno todo el día hay cadáveres o si no hay piernas o cabezas de zombis por hay

Kate: Ha, tienes razón es bueno ver algo hermoso después de todo

Humphrey: si

Ambos se quedaron viendo las estrellas hasta que se quedaron dormidos, al día siguiente Crane es el primero en despertar

Crane: donde estará Humphrey, asumo que en su cama ayer le toco turno de noche, que bueno que no me toco a mí

Brecken: a ti te toca la otra semana

Crane: me lo suponía

Brecken: vallan Crane, si se nota que has cambiado

Crane: lose Humphrey me dijo lo mismo y bueno hoy no tienes misión para mi

Brecken: en principio si pero después pensé, que ya han echo suficiente les daré unos días libres

Crane: gracias le avisare a Humphrey

Brecken: solo asentí mientras se alejaba, valla jamás te había visto a si Crane, solo cuando estabas con tu hermano bueno mejor voy hacer mis deberes

Crane: me fui de inmediato a buscar A Humphrey pero no lo encontré en su cuarto, será que se levanto temprano, no imposible lo conozco muy bien el estaría durmiendo a esta hora bueno seguiré buscando

Brian: hola Crane veo que estas feliz hoy

Crane: si lo es estado, oye no has visto a Humphrey

Brian: si ayer en la noche se fue con Kate al tejado a ver las estrellas que cursi verdad

Crane: para algunos bueno lo buscare, me fui rápido cuando llego al tejado me detuve al ver a Humphrey durmiendo pasivamente con Kate al lado, valla al menos esta feliz que mal que tengo que despertarlo

Humphrey: no es necesario estoy despierto escuche abrirse la puerta

Crane: perdón si te desperté solo quería buscarte para salir hacer algo Brecken nos dio unos días libres

Humphrey: vale vámonos solo espera que le diga a Eve que su hija es aquí

Crane: vale estaré afuera

Después de 10 minutos

Crane: por fin llegaste

Humphrey: fueron 10 minutos de que te quejas

Crane: cálmate solo es broma vamos el día es largo

Humphrey: claro y mientras caminamos te puedo hacer una pregunta

Crane: claro

Humphrey: cuál fue el peor escenario en el que has estado ósea el peor lugar

Crane: esa sería la 18 planta, al entrar no podía creer lo que veía todos esos cachorros muertos con sus padres uno no podía caminar sin pisar un cadáver o si no una pata o una cabeza desmembrada jamás volveré a entrar hay

Humphrey: valla eso de seguro te dejo una fea marca

Crane: y que lo digas, te puedo decir una cosa

Humphrey: claro

Crane: solo quería decirte que, dije cuando de repente no podía hablar vi como en mi alrededor se volvió negro

Humphrey: Crane-Crane despierta vamos amigo despierta mierda Crane despierta

Crane: pude abrir los ojos pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, que me paso

Humphrey: te dispararon fueron algunos soldados de Rais

Crane: valla sí que fui descuidado, no pude dejar de notar que era de noche, porque es de noche

Humphrey: como ya te dije de desmallaste, llevas inconscientes 9 horas

Crane: porque no te fuiste s me hubieras dejado

Humphrey: i dejarte morir jamás

Crane: bueno mejor vamos a la torre alguien debe tratar mis heridas

Humphrey: asentí y nos fuimos deprisa ayude a Crane a pararse cuando llegamos rápidamente fuimos con Eve

Eve: que ha pasado que le hicieron a Crane

Humphrey: recibió un disparo rápido a perdido mucha sangre

Eve: claro ponlo aquí

Humphrey: icé lo que dijo cuando vi que empezó a revisarlo me sentí muy preocupado, te recuperaras, me decía a mi mismo

Eve: Crane cómo quieres que se lo diga, esa bala impacto directo en tu corazón me sorprende que estés vivo

Crane: se que no lo estaré muy pronto pero no le digas nada no quiero que me vea así

Eve: no podre ocultárselo y tú lo sabes

Crane: está bien tráelo quiero despedirme de el por una última ves

Eve: asentí y Salí a buscar a Humphrey lo encontré sentado en la sala principal claramente preocupado

Humphrey: vi a Eve lo cual rápidamente me levante y le pregunte, que paso como esta Crane, obviamente preocupado

Eve: el-el quiere hablar con tigo

Humphrey: cuando entre vi a Crane acostado pero muy pensativo como si estuviera esperando algo, que esperar Crane te veo muy pensativo

Crane: lo mire con tristeza el era al único que yo tomaba como un buen amigo se podría decir que era como mi segundo hermano, solo pensaba en cómo decirte el adiós

Humphrey: como que un adiós, espera me dices que no-no puede ser Crane tu no vas a morir

Crane: sabes que no puedes hacer nada la bala me dio en el corazón, aunque quisiera pedirte un favor antes de irme

Humphrey: lo que sea por mi amigo, dije casi llorando

Crane: no quiero terminar siendo uno de esos putos bichos quiero que me dispares en la cabeza, así no volveré como un infectado

Humphrey: que cosa me estas pidiendo no puedo hacerlo estás loco no lo haré debe haber otra forma, dije llorando

Crane: tu sabes muy bien que no la hay, por favor te lo ruego mátame no quiero terminar siendo un zombi

Humphrey: no lo haré tú has sido como un hermano para mí no lo haré joder

Crane: cálmate si de verdad eres mi amigo hazme ese último favor así podre saber que morí en paz en manos de mi mejor amigo

Humphrey: ok lo haré, cogí el arma y le apunte a la cabeza

Crane: gracias Humphrey, recuerda que siempre serás mi hermano

El ruido del disparo resonó en las paredes lo cual todo mundo escucho y fueron de inmediato a donde se escucho el disparo al llegar todo el mundo se queda en blanco ven a Humphrey llorando mientras está al lado del cadáver de Crane

Brecken: que ha pasado que has hecho

Humphrey: el me lo pidió yo me negué pero me convenció él no quería terminar como un zombi me pidió que lo matara

Todo el mundo se queda callado, pero Brecken rompe el silencio

Brecken: lamento enterarme de eso Humphrey vente en la tarde enterraremos el cuerpo de Crane como se debe

Humphrey: me fui de hay sin decir ni una palabra

Brecken: Kate deberías hablar con el tu eres la única que el escuchara

Kate: voy

**¿Qué pasara con Humphrey Kate lograra hablar con él?**

**Bueno este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho normalmente solo me llevaba como 1 hora para hacer un solo capitulo pero en este tarde dos días gracias por leer les deseo lo mejor hasta la proxima**


	14. La Fosa

**Hola Primero Quiero decir que a lo mejor este capítulo será corto por este tratara de cómo tomaron la muerte de Crane ojala les guste**

**Normal en la torre**

Humphrey: estaba de camino a mi cuarto cuando me detiene

Kate: Humphrey lamento mucha la muerte de Crane, pero Brecken quiere verte

Humphrey: solo asentí sin decir ni una palabra

Kate: pobre Crane era como su hermano me siento mal por el

Humphrey: al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Brecken lo vi mirando la ventana, ¿Brecken?

Brecken: como murió

Humphrey: Sabes que recibió el disparo, tuve que matarlo, era demasiado tarde el me dijo que no quería morir transformado, juro que no tuve opción, vi como la ira lo lleno y empezó a golpear todo i a tirar las cosas a su alrededor, oye También era amigo mío, el mejor que tenia aquí, era como un hermano

Brecken: lo sé, lo sé... A veces me sacaba de quicio, pero lo quería como si de la familia, otro amigo muerto. Otro hermano muerto

Humphrey: yo confiaba en el, salimos sin simple preocupación si hubiera estado más pendiente el estaría aquí con nosotros, aun estaría vivo, Ho no Jade, jade Espera, Mierda Jade

Brecken: Dale… dale tiempo… Necesita llorar su pérdida Jade amaba a Crane, le dije tratando de calmarlo cuando escuchamos un explosión, Zere Mierda, Baja rápido no podemos dejar que se lo lleven

Humphrey: asentí y me lance de la ventana cayendo en un montículo de bolsas, y rápidamente Salí corriendo a donde Zere, vi como todos la autos y todo alrededor empezaba a explotar, al llegar vi unos lobos en una camioneta rápidamente saque una pistola y termine matándolos disparándoles en la cabeza, o Mierda Brecken han secuestrado a Zere, su camión ésta ardiendo

Brecken: maldita sea, ves lo que pasa cuando, cuando te metes con Rais, no tenían que haber ido al colegio, algunos de los nuestros, han visto a un montón de bandidos volviendo a la base de operaciones de Rais Seguro que han llevado a Zere hay, ve búscalo y Tráelo de vuelta con vida me has oído

Humphrey: JODER

Brecken: Humphrey escucha, se qué sido duro contigo, pero después de lo de Crane… y ahora Zere… tienes que entenderlo

Humphrey: no tienes que disculparte, Brecken, y no te preocupes, que traeré a Zere De vuelta sano y salvo

Brecken: ten cuidado, vale y siento lo de Crane, se que querías mucho a Crane eran como hermanos, yo también quería a ese Hombre también era como de mi familia

Humphrey: lose, después de hablar con Brecken me fui de inmediato a por Zere en el camino como era de noche me tope con varios coléricos tuve que esconderme por un rato hasta que se fueran pero seguían apareciendo mas y mas cada ves

Brecken: espero que estés de camino a la base de operaciones de Rais, Mas Te Vale

Humphrey: si cálmate Joder, después de eso seguí mi camino

Brecken: donde jodido te metes, Estas buscando a Zere, A qué coño esperas

Humphrey: cálmate La base de operaciones está rodeada…las puertas están cerradas… No creo que pueda Entrar

Brecken: pues busca otra entrada, Mira por la parte de atrás, pero no agás gilipolleces.

Brecken: esos cabrones de descuartizaran si te atrapan

Humphrey: he encontrado una entrada, aunque no ha sido fácil voy a entrar

Brecken: estate bien alerta, suerte amigo

Humphrey: al entrar varios lobos me empezaron a disparar, yo lograba, matarlos, pero terminaba con cortes o disparos en las patas, después de eso subí a los tejados para encontrar una entrada, cuando encontré la entrada me acorde que tenia la radio de Crane y me vino a la mente, por no llamo a la SAI ellos me podrían ayudar, a si que cogí la radio e hice la llamada

Humphrey: aquí Humphrey, Ahora Mismo, no me vendría nada mal algo de ayuda del SAI

SAI: Lastima, Humphrey, Al habla el Ministerio de Defensa

Humphrey: pero qué Coño. Qué diablos está pasando, que ha pasado con la SAI

SAI: digamos, que la SAI Ha pasado… a un segundo plano, Nosotros tenemos control ahora y hemos declarado Harran zona objetivo nivel uno

Humphrey: espera, espera no cuelgues no pueden bombardear la ciudad, Aun hay cientos de personas (o lobos se me olvida) inocentes aquí, quizás miles

SAI: irrelevante, Lo hacemos para salvar miles de millones de vida Seguro que lo entiendes

Humphrey: Vale… vale Pero escucha, hay un científico llamado Zere que está investigando una cura, y está muy cerca He visto lo que ha averiguado si bombardean la ciudad

SAI: entendido, Las posibilidades de que un científico obtenga resultados útiles en una ciudad desolada son intimas, pero tienes 48 horas

Humphrey: Mierda no tenía planeado esto mejor apuro el paso, al entrar al edificio tuve que matar a varios lobos para poder caminar sin peligro, cuando llegue a un ascensor, Mierda está roto, quizás pueda abrirlo a la fuerza, con gran esfuerzo logre abrirlo ya muy cansado salte y me agarre del cable para caer sin peligro, bueno otra puerta vamos, de nuevo con un gran esfuerzo logre abrir la puerta, al salir vi a un lobo afilando un machete rápidamente me acerque por detrás y le corte el cuello, después note un fusil que está a su lado el cual tome y empecé a matar a quien veía, me sentía feliz mataba a los soldados de el causante de la muerte de Crane, por eso disfrutaba matarlos, Brecken no he Visto A Zere dentro, pero el edificio parece estar vacio aparte de los lobos que mate.

Brecken: Hay una plataforma Subterránea… puede que este hay

Humphrey: vale, de inmediato empecé a buscar la plataforma, al encontrarla igual que en la aparte de arriba, había lobos armados dispuestos a matarme a los cuales logre asesinar sin problemas pero a cada rato ye me empezaba a doler demasiado los heridas que tenia y estaba cada vez más cansado, encontré una puerta la cual derribe al caer la puerta vi a Zere

Zere: que quien anda hay

Humphrey: Calma Soy yo

Zere: Humphrey Gracias a dios escucha, es importante, ya no estoy a salvo como ves, pero mi investigación no debe morir conmigo

Humphrey: no vas a morir Zere, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, así que baja la voz, por favor

Zere: a si, si, pero mi investigación tiene que llegar a manos del Dr. Camden Por eso le di los paquetes a Kate, se que dijiste que lo arias tu pero ella estaba ahí el tiempo es oro, dije cuando todo se me puso en negro

Humphrey: doctor, de repente las luces se encienden y veo a lobos armados apuntándome, con fusiles

Rais: parece que no hay nada como la falsa esperanza del rescate para que el doctor abra el pico, persigue a la escorpión, no escatimes medios

Tahir: será un placer, y estos dos, que asemos con ellos

Zere: nunca la encontraran, nunca, y yo no hablare, no me sacaran nada, nunca

Rais: ahora mismo. Me preocupa más evitar que escapes que hacerte hablar doctor, le dije mientras le apuñale la pata

Humphrey: SADICO HIJO DE PUTA ES SOLO UN ANCIANO, le dije molesto lleno de ira

Rais: Auxiliar al doctor y llevad a Humphrey al foso

Humphrey: vi como se iba cuando uno de los lobos me da un golpe el cual hace que me desmaye, me empezaba a levantar, aun un poco atontado por el golpe pero logre ponerme de pie, cuando veo a Rais y sus Soldados

Rais: levántenlo

Humphrey: Ho mierda doctor

Rais: eres un lobo con piel de cordero, sabes. En la ciudad de las mentiras, eres el mayor mentiroso

Humphrey: de que estás hablando… contéstame hijo de puta

Rais: eso, pierde el control. Los americanos son únicos para eso yo.

Humphrey: aproveche el momento y golpee al lobo que estaba al lado mío y rápidamente golpee a Rais, pero los otros me detuvieron y me apuntaron con sus armas

Rais: No está mal

Humphrey: vi como Rais tomo un arma y me dio una patada, en el suelo pensé que moriría pero Rais Mato a los lobos al lado mío, mato a sus propios soldados que desgraciado

Rais: retiren los cadáveres, dejen a Humphrey

Humphrey: lo último que pude ver fue A Rais yéndose antes de desmallarme, al levantarme vi A Rais en una plataforma, note que varios zombis salían lo cual rápidamente agarre un tubo y me propuse a pelar con todos, al principio logre matar a varios, pero cada vez salían mas y mas, lograba matarlos pero por suerte que les fracturaba la cabeza y los terminaba de matar

Rais: se hablara mucho de tus hazañas que latina que para entonces seas un fiambre, es la primera vez que intente controlar tu destino Humphrey, demasiado tarde me temo, pero impresionante para ser un fiambre con patas

Humphrey: vi como tiro un machete de inmediato lo recogí cuando oigo un sonido y veo un caja de metal en una grúa la cual estaban bajando Asia mí, cuando cae la caja un demoledor se abalanza contra mí al cual termino entre la pared recibiendo un fuerte golpe m pude matarlo pero casi no podía caminar cuando veo que salen más zombis, cuando de repente me dan convulsiones, no ahora no joder, me decía a mi mismo

Rais: les as ofrecido diversión de verdad a mis hombres, que pena que haya sido una actuación única, esto lo retrasa lo inevitable, pero intenta aprovechar cuanto puedas, que no digan que nunca te di nada Humphrey

Humphrey: maldito Cabron, vi que dejo un botiquín lo cual me sorprendí pero use para tapar mi heridas

Rais: Tus habilidades ya no me sorprenden, Humphrey. El SAI sabe elegir a sus agentes

Humphrey: Ho Mierda, pero espera yo solo fui entrenado por la SAI jamás trabaje para ellos

Rais: no importa bajen la plataforma

Humphrey: vi como Rais bajo con algunos de sus lobos armados

Rais: suelta el arma

Humphrey: asentí y tire mi arma

Rais: el caos, Humphrey, es el verdadero orden de las cosas, y hacer como que no es una estupidez, deja que te lo demuestre, Basam me recibes

Basam: alto y claro

Rais: publica el archivo

Basam: enseguida señor, y listo ya esta enviado

Humphrey: maniaco acabas de condenar a miles de lobos inocentes, eso es lo que consigues con tu puto caos

Rais: no sabe lo que contenía el archivo, verdad Humphrey, me están dando la razón, El SAI Planea utilizar el virus como arma no curarlo, a ellos solo les interesa los beneficios, no las víctimas Humanas, y, al seguir sus reglas y leyes, te has convertido en su marioneta, penoso, vale mátenlo

Humphrey: rápidamente le di un golpe a un soldado de inmediato cogí en machete y le corte el cuello al otro y terminado le corte las patas al de la izquierda, y Rais me iba a disparar, pero rápidamente, le corte la pata donde sostenía el arma, tome la pistola del suelo y mate a los lobos armados de la plataforma, rápidamente me subí a la plataforma para ver al doctor, doctor… es hora de salir de aquí

Zere: Humphrey, salva a esta gente no merecen esto

Humphrey: vi como el doctor cerró los ojos me llene ira y voltee al ver a Rais, que estaba usando una antorcha para parar el sangrado

Rais: Humphrey, que esperan dispárenle

Humphrey: adiós doctor, dije antes de salir corriendo, salir corriendo Asia la salida pero me disparaban de todos lados, mierda casi me dan, seguí corriendo para llegar a la salida, entre a un ascensor al cual me lance y termine debajo del edificio, pero no me detuve seguí corriendo, me calme cuando logre escapar abrí la puerta para poder irme, al salir me vuelven a da convulsiones pero esta vez peores, pero logre llegar a la torre, me desmaye a las 3 horas me desperté pero aun bajo el efecto de las convulsiones, mierda

Brecken: estas bien

Humphrey: donde estoy

Brecken: te escondí en el muelle, te perseguían soldados de Rais, no sé qué has hecho, pero están muy cabreados

Humphrey: tengo que hablar con Kate, Zere le dio los datos

Brecken: se los llevo a Camden, o al menos intento, Camden nos dijo que los matones de Rais estaban en su laboratorio, así que lleno de mordedores y se atrinchero, ahora está atrapado, después fallo la conexión no hemos vuelto a saber del el

Humphrey: iré tras ella, como planea entrar, esa parte de la ciudad está cerrada, le dije mientras me ayudaba a pararme

Brecken: Un grupo llamado Los salvadores la llevan a escondidas, su guarida esta en el bar de nico en la caldera, cerca de la carretera, su contacto se llama cenk

Humphrey: hay bastantes corredores para los suministros aéreos

Brecken: los lanzamientos pararon hace 36 horas. No abra mas, No nos queda tiempo Humphrey

Humphrey: si… está bien… No sé si podre arreglarlo, pero lo intentare como sea

Brecken: sabes la mayoría de los lobos en tu situación huirían cobardes me quito el sombrero ante ti buena suerte

Humphrey: Gracias Brecken, después me empeñe en salir, cuando un lobo me llama

Timur: Humphrey aquí tienes tu equipo, toma, te manda saludos Karim

Humphrey: eh… dale las gracias de mi parte, ahora que hago Zere está muerto bueno debo buscar a esos locos de Los Salvadores

**Gracias por leer en verdad les agradezco que lo lean aunque yo tomo esto como un pasatiempo en lo que me dedico de verdad es en diseño grafico bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo **


	15. Los Salvadores parte 1

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo Son como las 2 de la madrugada Aunque esto lo subiré en la tarde, bueno ya saben los problemas que tengo y otra cosa con el tema eso de los salvadores me di cuenta que ahora tendría que fijarme mucho en el juego lo cual no me gusta mucho pero como yo hago las cosas sin pensar lo voy a dejar así**

**Normal Con Humphrey**

Humphrey: después de todo lo que paso, estaba en las afueras de la torre, de inmediato emprendí el viaje, al sector 0, estando por los tejados de salto en salto para cortar mas camino me acorde que Brecken me había dando un gancho para poder viajar con más facilidad, después de eso ya estaba donde el tal Cenk, al tocar la puerta escucho una vos

Cenk: Que quieres, dije en tono molesto

Humphrey: estoy buscando a los salvadores, le dije yendo al grano

Cenk: no se de lo que me estás hablando, les dije

Humphrey: soy uno de los lobos de Brecken, de la torre, le dije para que me dejara pasar

Cenk: me da igual de donde seas, vete de aquí o dejare de ser tan educado, dije amanzanadlo

Humphrey: se que están sacando gente de los barrios bajos a escondidas, están ayudando a una loba Kate, dije irritando

Cenk: creo que será mejor que te fueras de aquí, dije molesto

Humphrey: escúchame herí a Rais y ahora me persiguen su banda al completo, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, dije molesto

Cenk: tu, tu eres el que le cortó la pata a Rais, dije incrédulo

Humphrey: si y ahora tengo que llegar al Sector 0 le dije seriamente

Cenk: cómo te llamas, pregunte

Humphrey: Humphrey

Cenk: bien Humphrey, te vas a llevar gran decepción si piensas que yendo al sector 0 escaparas de Rais, pero…. Espera aquí, le dije

Humphrey: asentí y me senté a esperar que salga, al rato cuando vi abrirse la puerta.

Cenk: ven aquí, le dije para que entrara

Humphrey: asentí y entre a la casa veo que Cenk se sienta, entonces, le dije

Cenk: vale, te llevaremos al otro lado, le dije

Humphrey: cuando, dije impaciente

Cenk: ahora mismo, le dije

Humphrey: que hay del pago, le dije cuando me acorde que había que pagarle para ir al sector 0

Cenk: lo que le hiciste a Rais es más que suficiente pago para nosotros, Ve al túnel derrumbado que llevaba a la ciudad vieja, llama a la puerta que conduce a las alcantarillas, alguien se ocupara de ti, le dije en tono serio

Humphrey: Lo haré… Gracias

Cenk: No Hombre Gracias a ti, le dije

Humphrey: asentí y me fui a donde me dijo, en el camino muchos pensamientos cruzaban en mi cabeza pero les di poca importancia, al igual que en camino me tope con varios infectados pero igual les di poca importancia solo usaba los petardo y los muy tontos se olvidaban de mi, entre al túnel de inmediato toque la puerta

**Perdón por hacerlo muy corto pero estoy escribiendo otra historia la cual me quita tiempo para hacer esta así que bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


End file.
